HEAEIB: Death blooms more than once
by guiltknight
Summary: Luke tries to find a way to end the war, but some turn of events leaves him just a few seconds away from death. From the help from one of the planetary protectors, Luke must train once more to control his inner demons.Also, Jesus talks about Lukes father.
1. Chapter 1: The second meeting

Chapter 64 : The second meeting.

The devil appears. "Welcome! I expect some great news!"He said. Krum,Noah,Acrophelius,Lesbith and Necrofer appear. Acrophelius,Lesbith and Necrofer finally show their faces. Acrophelius was a pale man with long white hair. He had a black suit on. Lesbith was a black man with a big afro on his head. Necrofer looked like a skeleton. The only thing that seems to be alive was his head.

"Looks like you need to eat more Necrofer cause your bones are showing!" Krum said sarcastically. "It seems that your head is as dry as ever Krum!"Necrofer replied. Krum started sulking and quieted down.

"Now you all heard the news about Hitler!"The devil said. "Yeah we've heard! Now he's got his sights on me!"Noah replied. "What are our orders?"Lesbith asked. "Continues on what you're doing! I need those item as quick as possible."Devil replied.

"What about you sir?"Acrophelius asked. "Me? I'm heading to war cause those robots of his are getting closer and closer to me! So I must stop them now! Now enough on me, Acrophelius tell me how far are you?"Devil asked.

"We're still looking for the 'Millenium army'! The shields aren't wearing off yet!"Acrophelius replied. "I see. What about you Lesbith?"Devil asked. "Well, we did find some clues about where the 'millenium skulls' are! They're somewhere in the milky way!"Lesbith replied back.

"What about you Necrofer?"Devil asked. "We found the city but can't seem to get in. Some kind of shield burns the demons to death if touched!"Necrofer replied. "Say, what happened to Ben?"Krum rudely interrupted Necrofer and asked Devil.

"Ben is getting prepared for battle as we speak, since he's the only one who's capable of defeating someone like someone here who's got his ass kicked by Marik!"Devil rudely replied back. Necrofer laughs and it pisses Krum off. "Shut up skeleton face!"He shouted. Necrofer's eye twitches. "What did you say bald head?"He replied.

"I said why don'tcha go outside and start to scare the shit out of people with your face!"Krum replied back. Necrofers eyes twitch even more. "Hell no you didn't! Well why don't you use that fat you have a turn it to hair!" Necrofer shouted back.

As they both of them shouted at each other, the devil disappeared. Noah sighs and says "They always fight like little kids."and also disappears.

Berlin,Germany:

Luke is in deep thought. "Why couldn't I beat him? Am I really this weak to ask help from others? Or am I going crazy from the war?" He asked himself.

Hero walks in. "We just got word from Galaxia!"He said. "And?"Luke asked. "She told me that 'It began'"Hero replied. "Good timing! Let's head to Jerusalem right away!"


	2. Chapter 2 The second coming

Chapter 65: The second coming!

After our win in Europe, we packed everything that belonged to us and headed across Europe to meet Galaxia in Jerusalem. Most of the soldiers have been sent to the Russian borders while Hero and Samantha came with me. Everything went smoothly as hoped for. In less than twenty-four hours and incredible thing will happen: The second coming of Jesus Christ.

Upon our arrival we got cheers of approval. People began to drop to the floor and pray. It felt like I was a god to them. Then we were escorted to Galaxia herself. "Good to see you again Luke!" she said as she stood up from her chair to greet them. "Yeah , same here!"Luke replied.  
"Have we came in time?"Hero asked. "You guys came too early! They're still preparing the bridge that crosses the rivers!"Galaxia replied. "What rivers?"Samantha asked. "I forgot what they're called but you cross the rivers to get to the place of judgment."Galaxia explained to Samantha.  
"The one of them is called Styx right?"Luke asked. "I think so. I'm not sure!"She said pondering. "I'm pretty sure that river Styx was the only river that led to the place of judgment."Hero said. "Really? My goodness I'm getting too old!"Galaxia said.

"Not being rude or anything but how old are you?"Samantha asked. "Very very old my dear!"Galaxia replied. "Back to the second coming, Is there any mission that he's on?"Luke asked. "Yeah, he's coming to help us and to bring us some hope and news!"Galaxia replied.

"Do you know what kind of news he's going to tell us?"Hero asked. "No but rumors say that it's bad news."She replied again. Luke thinks for a second. "It's definitely bad news!"He said. "How do you know?"Samantha asked.  
"It states in the bible that when there's a second coming, its the sign of the end!"Luke replied. "You don't mean ...."She said. "Yes, the worst of all of them , Armageddon, or Judgment day!"Luke replied. Samantha's face turns pale and in shock. An odd pressure of silence surrounds them. Galaxia begins to space out in front of them. Then she comes back. "He's on his way!"She announced. Luke looked sharply at her. "So, time has come for the human race to die."Luke said.

White light began to come down from the sky until it became a five-foot wide line of light. Then Jesus began to appear slowly. Not far away from them, people began to scream after they saw the white light. Then they began to pray once more.

Once he was fully visible, the white light disappeared into the sky once more. Galaxia and Hero dropped on one knee and bowed down in front of Jesus. "No no, stand up my children! Don't bow down to me!Treat me like a another person!"Jesus ordered. Hero and Galaxia looked at each other and stood up obediently.

Then Jesus turned his focus on Luke. "Luke, how are you?"He asked politely. "I'm great, how bout you?"Luke replied. "I'm doing good, just came to help you guys and to give you guys a message from god!"Jesus replied.

"We're listening?"Luke said. Jesus sighed and said. "Very well. What I'm going to tell you is very bad!"


	3. Chapter 3 The bad news

Chapter 66: The bad news

"Well here goes! Luke, Samantha, Hero and Galaxia, the end of the world is coming!"Jesus said. Luke grabbed his head in disapproval. Samantha just stood there looking shocked more than before. Hero and Galaxia looked sad. Then Luke spoke.

"Is there anything we can do?"He asked. "Yes, plenty of things!"Jesus replied. "Good then spill it!"Luke ordered. "Send as many as possible robots to the moon to build a moon colony, then send them to mars to they can create a mars colony that can provide food and water. Meanwhile your doing that, We're gonna give devil a fight!"Jesus ordered.

"That's it then?"Luke asked. Jesus just nods. Then Luke began to run towards his soldiers. "Jesus, can I ask you how will it end?"Samantha asked. "As we speak, there's a planet the size of moon heading towards us. In about a year or so, it would be on a collision course with earth!"He replied.

"You mean it will pass through our orbit?"She asked. "Yes, that's why I came today, because that's enough time to evacuate as many people as possible, including you and your baby!"He replied.  
Samantha became shocked again. "How do you know?"She asked. "I know everything!"He replied.

About half an hour passed by. Jesus started to meet the other people whom were praying. Meanwhile Luke was packing his things. When Samantha came to him. "Where you going?"She asked. "Washington! To speak with the president!"Luke replied.  
"How long are you gonna be there?"She asked again. "I dunno but it's best if you stay here with Hero!"Luke replied. "Just be careful and come back safe!"She said and gave him a kiss.

Luke climbed inside the blue-plane. Just then, in front of him appeared Jesus. It startled Luke and fell on his back. Then he painfully staggered up. "Sorry bout that!"Jesus said. "It's cool! What's up?"Luke asked. "When you come back, I'll train you again but this time with gods blades."Jesus replied.

Luke nods in approval. "Well then, have a safe trip."Jesus said and disappeared. "Man, I got to get used to that."Luke told himself.


	4. Chapter 4 Second meeting with the presid

Chapter 67 : Second meeting with the president

The Blue-plane finally arrived at the doorsteps of the white house. Lots of agents ran towards it. The staircase slid out of the door. Then Luke climbed out of it. Once he safely exited the plane he walked inside. Once the doors closed, agents spread to cover the most vital points of the white house.

Just like before, Luke was escorted to the presidents office. The president was staring out into the garden with his hand folded behind him. "Sir, your guest has arrived!"The agent said. The president turned around with a welcoming smile and with his arms wide open. "It's good to see you again Luke."He said. Both of them shook hands. "Glad to be back sir!"Luke replied.

"Just before we start, I just want to congratulate you on your victory in Europe! What you did told us how brave and courage's you are. You were so brave that people here began to have you as an idol , and in times like these, it's good to have someone to look up to!"The president said.  
"Thank you sir. To be an idol, that is awesome. I mean, I wanted to be famous when I was younger and now it became reality. But I would really want to talk about something else!"Luke replied.

"OK then, why don't you start!"The president ordered. So Luke filled the president in. "...and that's where I need your approval to borrow Cape Canaveral so I can send my robots to built a moon colony as a refueling base. Once the base is finished, I would send them to Mars and built a Mars colony with lots of water and air!"Luke explained.

The president gave it a thought and asked. "Is this the only way to survive?"  
"Yes. Right now as we speak, there's a tiny planet heading towards our orbit, and in about a year it will crash into earth."

"Then I guess I'll call Huston and tell them that you'll use Cape Canaveral as an launching pad. How many rockets will you blast off?"

"About two. That's all I need."Luke replied. "Anything else you need?"President asked. "No, this is all that I need! Thank you sir."Luke replied and exited his office. President picked up his phone. "Yeah, get me Huston on the line please!"He said.

The agents once again surrounded the entrance of the white house as Luke exited. Then the stairs slid back out of the Blue-plane. Once he entered the stairs slid back in and the doors closed shut.  
Inside Luke walked towards the robot pilot and told him to go to Cape Canaveral.

The blue-plane slowly risen to the sky and flew to Florida. While Luke flew the news about Armageddon has spread across the nation. Some people took the news calmly, panicked and began to make scenes in public. The news also attracted some unwanted guests whom aim at revenge at Cape Canaveral


	5. Chapter 5 Luke VS Creature

Chapter 68 : Luke versus creature

The Blue-plane lands on the grassy field near the shuttle platforms. The stairs slide out and Luke climbs out. A slight breeze passed through the field. Luke looks around but sees no one. The uncomfortable silence began to make its presence. "Somethings fishy going on."He mumbled. Then he entered his Blue-plane.

Just as he went back inside, Something strange happened outside: The ground began to swarm together. Within seconds it grew to a hill that was about fifty feet high and fifty feet wide. The hill began to what seemed like to change into something else. Two huge arms the size of two huge buildings on top of each other sprouted from the sides of the body. Then the head began to form.

Luke collected something that looked like a surfing board. "Time to test out my latest invention, the Hover board."He spoke to himself. Then he stood still and noticed something was going on. He turned around to look out the door. What he saw was darkness.

Luke raced outside to see what was going on. He jumped out the door and popped onto his feet the Hover board. The propellers at the bottom of the board began to spin and the board began to hover in mid-air. What Luke saw was almost like a nightmare. The creatures body was made from what seemed to be earth, its head was made from shiny metal with its eyes blood red. Its claws were made out of waterproof steel. The creature almost looked like a dog but the body was of a T. Rex.

After seeing Luke, it began to growl like a dog but it sounded like a thousand birds chirping. Luke's ears became deaf. Then the creature began to attack with it's claws. Luke dodged it by rising into the sky. Then plasma burst sped Luke forward. Then wings slid out from the sides of the Hover board to reveal some kind of weapon.  
Mini-rockets blasted from the board and exploded on the creature. The creature screeched in pain as it swung its claws around to flatten Luke. Then from the ground it's tail began to grow. Then it came out completely. Full of spikes, it thrashed around in the air trying to throw Luke to the ground. Luke dodged the tail easily. The creatures claws barely touched him. Luke continued to rise when the board gave a stomach turning trembles. "Oh no, not now!"Luke shouted. The Hover Board began to malfunction.

Then it stopped working completely and began to fall to the ground. Luke began to pick up speed just when the creatures claws grabbed him and threw him with force. Luke crashed through the building windows. As he struggled to stand up, the Hover Board let go of his shoes. Finally standing, he coughed out some blood and felt something wet going down his back.

He looked around to see where he was. Five long tables full of computers were facing a huge screen which was on the wall. There was also no sign of life anywhere. The creature began to growl again. Luke turned to look outside. The creature was slashing at the Blue-Plane whom was flying towards Luke. It fired back at the creature making it screech in pain.

The plane was few feet away from the building when the creature began to open its mouth wider and wider. Luke ran back from the window and turned around to face it. The plane turned sideways to reveal the open door. Luke began to run. Then he jumped and landed on his stomach inside the plane.

The plane made a U-turn and the creature fired off something orange from it's mouth. When it reached the building, it exploded and burned to the ground. The sides of the plane slid up and mortar canons slid out. Then the creature became heavily under fire. Luke peered out the widow to see what was left of it.

Once the dust had cleared, all that was seen were mounds of up turned earth and metal deposits everywhere. "That's odd! My rockets were made out of mortar and I didn't even scratch that thing!" Luke pondered. He slid the compartment door open entered a his room. He walked up to the flat screen and said. "Send everyone a message signal at once!"


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting darkself

Chapter 69: Meeting the dark-self

At once everyone appeared. All of them looked surprised. "What's going on?"Galaxia asked. "Change of plans. I want to change some people around!"Luke replied. "But that's too soon isn't it?"Samantha asked. "Yes it is but a few moments ago I barely survived a fight with this creature that came out of the ground. That got me thinking that it's time for a change!"Luke said.

"We're all ears now!"Galaxia said. Luke nods approvingly and begins speaking. "Aeth I want you to pack up yourselves and your soldiers and head towards North America where I'll probably need your help. Galaxia , you stay in Israel with Hero and Samantha. Jeputir, you'll go to South America to settle them riots and destroy any signs of the devil.  
"Merc, You'll go and surprise attack the Russians. I'm pretty sure that peace negotiations would be declined if we tried. Masr, go to Africa and make sure that the devil has absolutely no presence there what so ever. Where's Naten and Pulten?"

"They're in a battle with the devil the last time I heard which was and hour ago!"Galaxia replied. "I see, and is Sultan with them also?"Luke asked. Galaxia nodded. "They were gonna stay there in Antarctica anyway. Lastly, I want Unus and Vin to go to China and purify those that are under the virus that the devil sent upon them. These changes are in effect immediately and be safe all of you!" Luke finished.

The flat screen turned off with a pop and Luke headed back into the compartment where he sat down next to the window. "Where will I go now that since the platforms been destroyed?"He thought to himself.

They fly over one of the devils headquarters. Luke looks down at the creepy castle. "That castle's sending off some evil aura?"Luke thought to himself. Then he jumped out of his seat and ran towards the cockpit. After telling the pilot to land near the castle, Luke began to ready his army and himself when he began to slowly hear someones laughter getting louder and louder. Luke looked around to see no one. The laughter kept on getting louder and louder. Then it stopped. Just as luke finished preparing himself. He turned around to see himself standing behind him. His heart almost lea pt out of his chest. There was something wrong about him: he's or it's skin was completely white. He had pitch black hair and was wearing something between a shinigami costume and robes in a pitch black color. It's eyes were the eyes of a demon.

"Who're you?"Luke asked. "I'm you! To be truthful i'm your evil side."It replied. "My evil side?"Luke asked. "Yes. Ever since that training you had with Jesus, I began to live inside of you without you knowing it! As I recall, you defeated me in a game of Yu-Gi-Oh! After that match I started to become stronger and stronger by feeding on your strength. Now, i'm almost strong as you. Just a little more and it'll be enough to take over your body!"It replied.

"I'd like to see you try!"Luke said warningly. The evil Luke began to laugh and disappeared. Luke began to shake his head to return to normal. Once he cleared his head, he slid his door open and exited the compartment and into a small hanger where his soldiers awaited him.


	7. Chapter 7 Storming the castle

Chapter 70 : Storming the castle

Luke's robot-soldiers trooped out of the planes mini hanger. Following the soldiers were the heavy weapons such as artillery to destroy walls, mini tanks for quick attacks and covering fire. Then the blue-fighter planes blasted out of the hanger and straight into the castle. The aerial battle had begun.

Just as the casualties began to rise on both sides, artillery had finally tore down the castle's defensive walls. Luke's soldiers began to flood the entrances of the castle. The demons and traps that awaited began to strike back with a full on assault. Piles of dead bodies began to fill the entrances towards the inside of the castle.

One of the min tanks jumped over the rising piles of dead bodies and landed safely inside the castle. Mini tanks doors slammed open and Luke crawled out. His soldiers slowly climbed in after him. The walls exploded sending dust and bits of the wall into the air. In front of Luke were rows of demons ready to strike.

Behind them was a marble staircase which split into three torch lit corridors. Luke crouched back down behind the mini tank. The demons began to move forward. The artillery fire disemboweled most of the approaching demons. Luke slowly stood up to see all of the demons splattered across the grounds and walls. Half of the staircase was blown away.

Soldiers flew by him as they began to scatter throughout the castle. The middle corridor which was on the landing right across from the broken staircase continued to send off some weird aura. The aura attracted Luke's attention. He walked onto the remains of the staircase and began to ponder on how to get up there.

With a running jump he grabbed the last stair which was connected to the landing. Luke pulled himself up. The last stair began to crumble at the weight. With a quick jump, Luke landed on the landing. The last stair fell behind him and collapsed to pieces. Standing back up again, he face the middle corridor. Taking a few deep breaths, he walked inside the corridor alone.

After what seemed to be minutes passing by, Luke finally exited the corridor to find himself in a stadium like room. The walls were stacked full of cages which reached, to what seemed, the skies up above. Inside the cages were heard movements. Luke looked closely at the ones near him.

What he saw was a real shock to him. Millions and millions of humans were locked in cages. Almost everyone of them held their hands out of their cages. Luke looked around as if he was stunned. People began to cry and beg him for help.

The doors behind him closed shut. Luke returned to normal and took out God's Blades. Darkness started to crawl on him. It moved closer and closer till he could see only his own body. Then the shadows began to turn human. Within a minute he was surrounded by twenty people in black clothing.

They took out their swords and leered at Luke. Suddenly the lights came back on and it uncovered around twenty stairs to a single chair which looked liked it was from the middle ages. Krum sat in that chair wearing nothing but black.

"Revenge is going to be sweet!"He spoke.


	8. Chapter 8 Luke VS Krum

Chapter 71: Luke vs. Krum

"What have you done?"Luke shouted. "I'm enslaving them! Because that's what you are for! To be slaves for the stronger people like me and others!"Krum replied. A surge of anger passed through Luke. Behinds him, the walls exploded and crumbled to the ground letting in rays of light.

Krums shadowed henchmen began to dissipate as the suns rays hit them dead on. "NOOO!"Krum shouted. He stood up quickly and a long black staff with a bluish sphere at the top appeared in his hands. He banged the floor with the end of it. Then the ground began to shake and began to split. A screeching sound that sounded like nails scratching a blackboard echoed from the fissure.

Hundreds of demonic arms started to crawl out of it. Then the demons jumped out of the fissure. Growling and howling, they began to charge at Luke. Plasma bullets whizzed past Luke and entered the demons skulls. Most of the demons collapsed dead on the ground. More and more demons crawled and jumped out of the fissure.

Luke's soldiers passed by him in waves. The people stuck in cages began to shout and applaud at the battle in front of them, cheering for the robots to win. Krum sprang his wings open and took flight. Something blue whizzed by Luke's ear and landed in front of him. It was the Hover Board that broke and now it looked as if it was fixed.

Luke jumped on it and the Board zoomed into the air. People began to turn to face the battle that was going to take place in air. Krum and Luke faced each other at last. "Give up Krum!" Luke told him. "Whys that?" Krum asked.

"Because if you defeat me, then there's reinforcements waiting for you outside, and they're itching to get their hands on you!"Luke replied.  
"Oh really? Well that's bad news for them! Because you see that?"Krum pointed at the fissure and continued. "That's my reinforcement right there: Hell, and it's sending me an army witch has no number. And there's only one way to close it back up, and that's killing me!"

"Which I'm planning to do!"Luke said coolly. Krum twisted his staff in his hands and pointed it at Luke with the sphere side. Black jet blasted from the staff and aimed at Luke. The Board stopped hovering and let Luke plummet a few feet. His stomach came back to Luke. "Nice reaction!" He thought to himself just as another black jet missed him.

The Board picked up speed and Luke gave Krum a good, quick uppercut which made Krum do a somersault and fell a few feet. With a flap of his wings, he stopped falling. The people watching cheered louder as they watched the battle.

Krum began to wipe the trickle of blood that seeped though his lips. Then he stared at Luke darkly and went for him. The staff fell to the ground. Black lightning blasted from Krums finger tips and were aimed for Luke again. The Hover Board reacted by rising a few more feet.

The black lightning missed Luke again. Krum began to growl with anger and began to fire at Luke rapidly. Every one of them missed Luke y more than ten feet. Krum began to kick the air with rage and didn't notice Luke planning his attack. The Hover Board spread it's wings to show its plasma rockets ready to fire.

With Krum showing his back at Luke, he let the rockets fire. Two of them blasted off from the wings. Krum turned his head around to see what was that sound. Before he turned completely the rockets crashed and exploded on impact. Black dust surrounded the impact spot. Then Luke saw Krum falling head first towards the ground.

Krum crashed head first into the ground. The crowds gave a loud cheer. Luke began to descend to the ground. But to Luke it felt like the battle wasn't over.


	9. Chapter 9 Luke VS Krum 2

Chapter 72 : Luke Versus Krum 2

Krum's limp body became still. The evil aura surrounded his body. The crowds cheering continued as if Luke won already. He was the only on e that noticed it. The battle surrounding them continued. Demons being blasted apart , soldiers being ripped to pieces. Krums body began to shift and squirm. His hands and legs hit the ground and tired to push his head out of the ground.  
The cheering got quiet. The ground cracked open and krums head came out. His face jaw was bleeding badly and was broken in hundreds of places, his cheek bones were also broken and were seen through his ripped skin. His nose was completely gone and from what was left behind of it came a waterfall of blood. His eyes were blood red from the fall and were bleeding fiercely. His skull was cracked open splitting it in half. Blood made his skull completely red. At the cracks were signs of his brain oozing out of him.

He lead out a shrieking scream because of the pain he was suffering. By the time he was standing, there was a large pool of blood on the ground. "You are gonna pay!"He shrieked. Once again, his wings sprouted from his back and flapped. He picked up speed and like a bullet, went after Luke. Krum made full contact with Luke and send his off Luke's Board.  
Krum gave Luke an uppercut. Luke got full hit and made his do a somersault. The he plunged towards the ground. The ground came pelting towards him faster and faster. The he felt something slide on his feet and stopped falling. The crowd cheered again. Luke hanging upside down looked up and saw Hover Board stuck to his legs. He grinned and flipped back to normal.  
Lightning whizzed by his left ear. He turned The Board around to face Krum again. "Nice try!"Luke said. Krum growling in anger, raised his hands into the air. Distant cracks of thunder were slowly getting louder and louder. The roof began to crack. The people who were caged up there began to scream in terror. "If that roof falls, then people will die. Theres not enough roof to send Blue-Planes for help in here. Blue-Fighters are busy at the moment! What a mess this is." Luke thought to himself as he stared at the cracking roof. And the worst scenario began to happen. Pieces of the roof began to crumble. One of the cage became unhooked and began to hang there on the last two hinges, crashing into it's neighboring cages. People began to shout and scream in terror of falling to their demise.  
Not thinking, Luke speed higher and higher to help the people up. A crack of a whip electrocuted Luke's spine. He shuddered and continued to rise. Something wrapped his chest and pulled him back quickly. He fell of his Board again and once more plunged to the ground. The Hover Board turned around and went after Luke. The whip wrapped around the Board and threw it out of the window opposite of the destroyed wall.  
Still plunging to the ground, Luke notices a rope hanging from the roof. He grabbed it and tried to stop falling. With the rope burning his hands, he wrapped his legs around and with his hands he let go. Hanging upside down again, he began to nurse his hands, The sounds of a whip cracking alerted him. He grabbed the rope and began to climb up. He reached a small landing near the roof which was in complete darkness.

Then he continued to nurse his hands back to health again. "Come out wherever you are!" Krum shouted. "Come out before I start to kill!"  
He cracked his whip again. The ground began to move. To Luke's horror, the same creature that he defeated not that while ago, rose right in front of his eyes. "You got a minute before my pet goes berserk!"


	10. Chapter 10 Fallen

Chapter 73: Fallen

The creature stayed rooted on the spot waiting for Krums orders. The demons and soldiers whom were battling on the ground continued as if nothing happened. The castle's ceiling continued to collapse as tiny pieces fell off. The lighting continues to pound the roof of the castle.

Luke looked around trying to find something to use as a weapon. His glider didn't come back yet. Then he noticed a metal ladder hanging in the middle of the chamber. "The risk of jumping and failing from this far is very high."he thought.  
Standing back up again, he braced himself for the jump. He jumped just as the minute had passed. Krum gave the order to kill. People began to scream and shout once more.  
Luke was already in the air when he began to fall slowly. He was within a foot of the ladder. Then six inches when he began to fall even faster.  
He raised his hands just in time to grab the last handle of the ladder. The sound echoed across the half-destroyed chamber. Krum turned towards where the sound came from. The creature began to slither towards a crowd of cages that still hung on the walls. Just as Luke tried to climb the ladder, somewhere from the top, the rusted parts of the ladder couldn't handle lukes weight and it snapped in half.  
"Oh shit!" he thought.

Then the Hover Board boomeranged back onto its masters feet. The roof began to cave in as lightning reached the ground and cracked the floor open sending waves of electricity over the demons and soldiers whom were still fighting. Each of the waves electrocuted them sending them into a paralyzed state which made them collapse onto the floor. The creature wasn't affected at all. It continued to slither and crawl towards the cages. The cages whom were on the roof were unhinged and falling to the ground quickly.  
The people inside them screamed on top of their lungs. Not thinking, Luke plunges after the falling cages. Out of the glider sprung hundreds of wires. Each heading for the falling cages. Surprised what the glider did make the weight in his heart disappear. The wires secured the cages and slowly began to descend. "Man, I got myself some good inventors!" He said. Then from nowhere something smacked his face hard. His feet became unhinged again and was sent flying. Then Krum's leg met his torso making Luke plummet to the ground. Then as he plummeted to the ground, the creatures tail hit him across the chest making him fly across the chamber. Faster and faster he came closer the ground. Then the ground stopped and Luke fell into the fissure that lead to hell.

Krum begins to laugh victoriously.

Outside of the nearly destroyed castle, A Blue-Plane has landed with reinforcements and Aeth. He walked up to the nearest soldier whom was already there and asked "Can you tell me where Luke is?"

"Thank god you came! Our general is in trouble!"The soldier replied.  
"Can you show me which way did he go?"  
The soldier pointed at the destroyed marble staircase and into the dark corridor. Aeth withdrew a white staff with a blue sphere on the top and rushed inside the corridor. The sounds of screaming and shouting filled his ears immediately. He finally entered the half destroyed chamber which the lighting continued to strike. The creature hand bout half a dozen cages in its hands shaking them violently while the other prisoners watched and shouted at it.  
In the midst of it all was krum sitting on his crown laughing victoriously. Aeth tapped the staff against the ground. The tapping sound echoed around the chamber making everyone silent. All eyes focused on him.

"Well, well, well, look who came. This must be my lucky day!" Krum said.  
"Where's Luke?"Aeth asked politely.  
"He's gone! Was afraid of me and decided to join us!"Krum replied.  
People began to shout "no's" and rude remarks at Krum whom ignored them.  
Aeth looked around to see the glider empty in a corner. "I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where is he?" He asked once more but his temper was rising.  
"Like I told you, he decided to join us!"Krum replied.  
Aeth has heard enough and charged at Krum. Just then, the ground began to shake violently. Then hot lava burst out of the fissure. Then a burned black body rose above the ground, it's black wings sprouted from the back. Then it moved towards the ground and collapsed on its arms and knees.  
It began to scream in what seemed like pain and agony. Then Aeth realized it was Luke's voice.


	11. Chapter 11 3 deaths

Chapter 74: 3 deaths

"My god. What did they do to you?"Aeth asked. The demon just stared at him. "Yeah, I can still see it! Your eyes, I can see them behind the demon. Don't worry I'll help ya soon. So keep holding on!" Aeth told Luke. The demon howled and began to fight itself.

Aeth appeared by its side and murmured something. Then he poked the demon which became still and collapsed to the floor. "You made it asleep."Krum spoke. Aeth began to murmur a chant and poked the ground. The ground became frozen. The fissure froze over. The creature howled in pain and froze. Aeth walked up to it and with one swing of the staff the creature shattered into pieces.

"NO!"Krum shouted. He rose from his crown. "You will now witness the earths rage Krum. For all the crimes you've done!"Aeth said. Thunder struck the frozen ground. "You shall feel my wrath Aeth, the god of Earth!"Krum replied.

The sky became dark. Lightning continued to strike. Aeth chanted something and pointed at the sky. The lightning stopped and began to snow. Krum rose into the air. Aeth began to create a blizzard. Krum charged at Aeth with full force but was too late. The blizzard enveloped him and froze quickly.

"Your crimes are over!" Aeth said and with one wing of his staff Krum smashed to pieces. The ground unfroze. The fissure closed up again.  
Aeth walked towards Luke as people began to help each other. He crouched right beside Luke as as he returned to normal.

Luke began to stir and opened his eyes. "Welcome back!" Aeth spoke. Luke slowly sat up. "Did you win?"He asked. "Yes!" Aeth replied. "And what did you do to me?"Luke asked. "I suppressed the demon. The only thing thats keeping him from taking over is your willpower. Now we must hurry and return back to Jerusalem."Aeth replied.

"I can't not yet! I still have to save the world from Armageddon!" Luke replied. Aeth stood up and asked. "And how're ya going to do that?"

"By sending robots onto mars and create a colony that will fit the human needs!"Luke replied. Aeth helped Luke stand up. "I can take care of that while you go and train!" Aeth said.

Before teleporting back to Jerusalem Luke made contact with the scientist that worked at NASA.

On Antarctica a battle made it's conclusion. The devil made a surprise attack at Luke's base in Antarctica. Robots were massacred everywhere. Sutan and Naten tried to protect Pulten whom protected the 'Golden Baby'.

"NO Sutan!" Pulten shouted. Devil threw aside Sutans dead body. "Give me that Golden Baby or you die!"Devil ordered. "No never!"Pulten shouted. Naten staggered up once more. "Pulten, teleport yourself back to Jerusalem. Give them the baby no matter what. I'll stop them here."

"No brother I can't leave you fighting the devil alone! You need help!"Pulten shouted. "Naten! This is our mission: Find the baby and return it to Jerusalem at all costs! Don't make Sutans death in vain." Naten replied.

"Enough chit-chat. All I want is the baby!" Devil ordered once more. "No!" The twins shouted. "Very well then!" The devil said and grinned evily.

With one slash, Pultens neck was severed. "Pulten!"Naten shouted. "Naten.....I'll see you in heaven."Pulten said and teleported with the baby. "Yes we will brother!"Naten murmured as devil chopped his head off.

Back in Jerusalem, Aeth and Luke teleported back. A minute after their return, Pulten appeared. Blood gushing out of him. Showing the baby into Aeths hands he says "Protect the baby" and dies on Aeths shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12 Jesus and the devil meet

Chapter 75: Jesus and devil meet after a thousand years.

Aeth grips Naten's dead body into a hug. Tears pour out. Luke staring at the scene not saying anything. He takes the Millennium baby which was a golden statue of a baby. "He died to protect this?"Luke thought to himself. Aeth lets go of Luke to place the body on the ground. Luke begins to get distressed. The demon begins to pulse through. Aeth notices the change of aura and turns towards Luke. His body begins to turn back into a demon.

"Shit, I don't have enough power to return him back to normal!"He thought to himself.  
"You don't need to worry Aeth we got this!"A voice shouted. Aeth quickly turned around and saw Jesus, Galaxia, Hero and Samantha arriving at the scene. Jesus chanted some kind of chant which returned Luke back to normal.

"What happened?"Galaxia shouted. "We just teleported back when Naten appeared like this. The last thing he spoke was 'Protect the baby' and died right in my arms!"Aeth replied.  
"But where's Pulten and Sutan?"Galaxia asked. "Probably still in Antarctica. That's where I told them to be."Luke replied as he staggered back up.

Hero rushes towards him to help him up. "You've sure had a rough day!"He said. Luke just grinned. "Galaxia, take Natens body back to camp. I want everyone to return to camp immediately. I'm going to get Pultens and Sutans bodies back." Jesus ordered.

Galaxia chants a curse and Natens body rises to the air and drifts back to the camp Following everyone.

Antarctica:  
"Ben, you're too soft! Next time I better not see your ass getting whipped like that!"The devil ordered. A person staggered up to stand. He was bleeding from every part of his body. "I'm sorry sir. It won't happen ever again."Ben replied.

"I suggest you take a rest back in my castle. There's a strong person coming here."The devil ordered. Ben took a long bow and teleported away.  
At the same time Jesus appeared in front of the devil. "So we meet once again. It's been a long time wasn't it?"Devil said.

"I suggest you put your feet on the ground."Jesus ordered. The devil looks down to see what he was standing on. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought that was a human being but it turned to be Sutan of Saturn and Pulten of Pluto am I correct?" Devil asked.  
Jesus's eyes got colder and signs of killing intent were shown. "I haven't seen those eyes in a long time. But didn't you forget what happened last time when we fought?"Devils said.

"Don't worry I just came to take those two. Besides, this time is gonna be different than last time."Jesus replied.  
"Why's that?"Devil asked. "Because I'm training your grandson , and he's turned out much more than I thought. He's even stronger than his father, and he's definitely gonna kill you."Jesus replied.  
Devil laughs evilly. "You think that bastard of a grandson can defeat me? I've fought with him once, and I killed him."He said. "After that defeat he grew stronger and now he's going to become even stronger after I train him for the last time."Jesus said. Devil stares at him murderously. "I will never die. For now I will let you go. I've had too much fun tonight."Devil said and disappeared into thin air.

Jesus picks up Pultens and Sutans bodies and teleports back to the camp where everyone waited.


	13. Chapter 13 Eleven people, Eleven journey

Chapter 76: Eleven people, eleven journeys: The meeting

Within a few hours everyone arrived. The meeting began with the funerals. This was my first funeral of the gods that I ever witnessed. This was more sadder than Micheal's funeral. Samantha probably feels the same way only she doesn't have any experiences. Many thoughts passed through my head while it was going on. I feel as it was my fault sending them to Antarctica where the devil had a base which I didn't know he had.

The funeral moved into the dessert where the ashes were blown away by the wind. After that, the funeral ended and the real meeting began.  
"So, everyone's here! What I'm going to tell the ten of you is a major key to end this war."Jesus said. Everyone turned their focus on him. "Go on, we're listening."Luke said.

"Well, their deaths weren't worthless. They found the reason why the devil is here!"Jesus spoke. "What?!"Luke,Hero, and Samantha shouted. "Galaxia and Aeth, you guys remember where I hid the millennium baby?"Jesus asked.  
"Yeah but you put up a barrier so that no human or any evil could find it."Aeth said.  
"So what you're trying to say is that he's looking for the Millennium items? But for what reason?"Galaxia asked.  
"I'm only assuming that and for what reason is quiet simple: To create an immortal army and wipe out heaven or to kill god and take over."Jesus explained.  
"So this war is getting really serious."Samantha said. "So what was the purpose of Hitler taking over Europe?"Luke asked.  
"That my friend was definitely a diversion. He wanted you and the world to focus on Europe while he and his demon followers were searching for the millennium items."Jesus explained.

"So he used me like a puppet?"Luke shouted. "Calm down Luke! You've had a rough day. If you breakdown like that, then the demo inside you will burst out!"Jesus spoke calmly.  
"How can I be calm when he's out the looking for the millennium items while we're here chatting away."Luke shouted. He angrily stood up to leave. "Where are you going?"Hero asked.  
"After the items?"Luke replied.  
"If you go then the war is lost."Jesus said. Luke stopped abruptly, turned back around and asked "How come?"  
"Because you would die if you went after them."Jesus replied. "So then why are we all here when we could be out there looking for the items?"Luke asked.  
"Because I wanted to make a plan. This will need everyone who's at this meeting."Jesus replied back.  
"Then talk already."Luke said. "Then let me continue. You all know that there's seven millennium items: Millennium chain, millennium baby , millennium skull, millennium city, millennium army , millennium seeds , and the millennium key. If they gather then the gates to heaven are defenseless. If that would happen then the light and dark sides would merge and life wouldn't exist." Jesus explained.  
"But before you said that the devil wants to enter heaven."Samantha said.  
"well yes, but what I just said was the effect if it somehow went wrong. For example if one of the items shatter to pieces then the effects would begin.  
That's all I know about that now let's begin. So far we have the advantage. We have the millennium chain and the millennium baby. I've sent the millennium skull to a alien planet somewhere in the milky way galaxy. I think that Galaxia is good enough for that one.  
The millennium city is located somewhere in north America. I would like Aeth to go there along with Hero.  
The millennium army is located in China. Jeputir and Unus should go there.  
The millennium seeds should be somewhere in Africa and I think that Vin should go there alone. Masr and Samantha will go to South America to search for the Millennium Key and also as a side quest, I want Masr to teach Samantha some tricks.  
Finally, Luke and I will go to heaven to train. Bring as many soldiers as possible cause these battle will turn turn the tides in this war. Once you find the items return here and wait for others. We'll depart in one hour."Jesus ordered.

One hour passed by quickly. Luke walks up to Aeth whom was packing up. "You got a minute?"Luke asked.  
"What's up?"Aeth asked.  
"I want you to set up the moon colony and the mars colony since you're going to North America."Luke ordered.  
"Don't worry 'bout it. I'll take care of it."Aeth replied. With that everyone split across the globe while me and Jesus returned to heaven for the training.


	14. Chapter 14 Journey 1: Training resumes

Chapter 77: First journey 1: Training resumes

"Looks like nothing changed from the last time i was here."Luke said. "It never changes."Jesus said.  
They walk across the bridge which was above the universe. "The sight still scares the crap outta me!" Luke said. "You'll get used to it in time!" Jesus replied.

They stop at the end of the bridge and face the closed white gates. Jesus begins to speak Latin and the gate slowly opens up. "Welcome back in heaven Luke."He said.  
They both walk in. The gate closes behind them. Heaven was more crowded than before. All of them turned their eyes on Luke and Jesus as they walked by them.  
"Why are they looking at us like that?"Luke asked. "Because you're in heaven."Jesus replied.  
A man walks up to them and asks "Did you lose?"Luke looks into his eyes and tries to find the right words to say.  
"Don't worry. I bought Luke here so i could make him stronger."Jesus said. "So my wife and kids are still alive?" The man asked. Luke pats him on the shoulder and says. "Your wife and kids are doing fine. As long as I'm alive then yours and everyone's family and friends will be alright. I can promise you that!"  
With those words spoken, people gave cheers and sighs of relief. "Now if you excuse us we must go and inform god."Jesus spoke. The man stepped aside.  
Luke and Jesus continued to walk. The huge crowd of people begin to clap as signs of encouragement.  
"Nicely spoken words from the heroe."Jesus complimented.

"I had to say something to lift the heavy mood."Luke replied. Finally the reached the huge white oak doors. The oak doors slowly open. Both of them walk in. After they entered the oak doors closed right behind them.  
"Welcome back Jesus and Luke. What brings you back here?" God asked. As always he was sitting in his chair behind his desk. The bookshelf behind him was a bit larger than last time.  
"We have come to inform you about the war on Earth." Jesus replied. "Oh yes, I've heard about Naten, Pulten and Sutan. They were wonderful people." God spoke sadly.  
"Their battle with the devil confirmed my thoughts about the millennium items my lord. I wish that we could train some people in the barrier arts and send them to the millennium items and protect them."Jesus said.  
"How many items does the devil have?"God asked.  
"That i don't know. But I've send the Planet gods to confirm that the items are still at their confirmed sights." Jesus ordered.

"Hope that he didn't get to them before they do. Anyways why did you bring Luke back to heaven?"God asked. "Well in his last battle he fell into hell. Lucky that Aeth was send to his aid and settled the demon down. So i brought him with me here so that i could tame the demon and make Luke strong enough to face the devil himself."Jesus explained.  
"Can i say something?"Luke asked. God nods of approval. "I think there's more than the demon inside of me."Luke said. "What do you mean?" God asked.  
"Well, there's this dark side of me that i saw once so far."Luke answered. "And when did you see it?"God asked. "The morning after the demon incident."Luke replied.  
The answer stuns Jesus. "That sounds troublesome. We must get rid of the evil side so you could tame the demon within you. Jesus we will have to use 'that' method."God ordered.  
"Let's go Luke. We don't have that much time."Jesus ordered. Both of them walk out. "What do we do now?"Luke asked. "You heard god! It's time to expose your demons."Jesus said. "Out here where everyone sees whats in me?"Luke asked.  
"No. I'll take you to our training grounds where nobody will see or notice us."Jesus replied.

So we arrived in the training hall. It was very spacious and white. "Welcome to the training hall. It is the place where i and most of the planetary gods trained." Jesus explained. "Now what?"Luke asked.  
Jesus pressed his palms on Luke chest and mumbled some chants in Latin.

It felt Like my bod was being torn apart into pieces. Then my body blew up into three. One was myself. The other looked like me though was in black robes. and there stood a demon with a long spiked tail and shiny black scales on his back. It was on it's fours and had too red horns pointing out of his head. It's fangs were out and had huge claws on its hind and front legs.

"Is that the demon?"Luke asked. "Yeah."Jesus spoke darkly as he stared at the dark Luke standing in front of him. "What are ya staring at shithead."Dark Luke replied.  
"Luke takes out your god's blades. Your training resumes." Jesus said.


	15. Chapter 15 Inner demons

Chapter 78: Inner demons

"You're not going to help?"Luke asked. "I can't. These are your inner demons. I can't interfere. All i can do is the heavenly body/evil deed split spell. To do that, you must first defeat your inner demons."Jesus explained.

"That's bullshit! You think you can rip me away from him? I won't let you!"Evil Luke spoke. Then he charged at Luke head first. The demon screeched and a burst of black flames blasted from its mouth. Jesus jumped out of harms way. Luke grabbed his evil half and threw him into the oncoming flames. The flames engulfed evil Luke completely.  
The demon flapped its wings wildly to make a gust of wind. Evil Luke jumped out of the black flames and charged at the demon. As he charged at the demon, he took out the evil version of gods blades. The demon send the gust of wind at evil Luke.  
the gust hits dead on and sends evil Luke across the training hall. He hits the wall hard.

"Damn, those two don't like each other. This could make my chances bit better."Luke thought to himself.  
The demon turns his focus on Luke. Once again he fires the black flames. The gods blades began to shine. A wall of white light appeared in front of Luke. The black flames hit the wall of white light and backfired. The demon flaps its wings and the flames disappear. Luke slashes the air with the Punisher. White waves of Grey light blast thru the air. The demon rises from the ground and dodges the Grey light.

Then aims at the demon with the Spiritual-riser. Then pulls back like a gun. Pain pulses through his body. Blood begins to pour above his left eye. "What the hell's going on? I didn't get hit yet."Luke thought to himself. Then the silver bullet that he just shot was shot down by a black bullet. Luke turns around and sees his evil half standing there, covered in blood.

"Their connection is that strong. This has gone from bad to worse. There's no other way. I must act fast before their connection gets stronger."Jesus thought to himself.

"You're in my way shitface!"Evil Luke said. "It's your fault that you got hit"Luke replied. "What did you say?"evil Luke asked angrily. "I said you suck at fighting!"Luke replied. Evil Luke walked up to Luke and grabbed him by the collar. "Fucker, all you do is just stand here like a cowering bitch! You're lucky that i got hit. If you were hit then both of us would be dead by now!"Evil Luke. Those words slapped Luke in the face.

"There seems to be some human signs in his evil half. I guess that fight with Krum had more toll to hims than i thought."Jesus thought.

"To be truthful, i have to agree with my other half. That last battle i had really shook me to my core. After Aeth came and rescued me, i felt really weak. But i couldn't do anything." Luke thought to himself. Evil Luke lets go of lukes collar. "You're the last person that i would want to hear lectures from!"Luke said. The demon prepares for another attack. Luke looks at Jesus and gives him a short sign to use the spell. Jesus nods and begins to mumble underneath his breath.  
Evil Luke strikes first. Luke follows right behind him. A dark hole appears behind the demon and sucks it in. Evil Luke skids to a stop right before the dark hole. Luke rams right into evil Luke. He falls into the dark hole. Luke turns around and begins to walk away.

"I'm not finished yet!"Evil Luke shouted. He quickly grabs the edge of the dark hole. "Give up! You will never take over my body!" Luke said. "You may rip me away from your body but i will always be in your soul."Evil Luke spoke. Jesus walks up to Luke and stands next to him. "Return back where you belong. That's hell!"He said. With that he shuts the dark hole away.

"Good job Luke!"Jesus said. "But i didn't do anything! He did all the fighting for me. I just stood there scared to death."Luke replied. "No you did more than that. You faced your evil side and your inner demon. That a ordinary man would never do. Except you."Jesus replied. "What happens now?"Luke asked. "The inner demon has now become under your control. As for your dark self, he has been banished from your body and returned back to hell."Jesus replied.  
"What if he returns?"Luke asked. "He won't. Because your connections have been sliced in half. If he ever does  
come back, then you will be much stronger than him. I can assure you that. Right now, we had a rough day. Tomorrow, we will continue."Jesus replied.

On Earth:  
A huge crack appears in Death Valley. A hand grabs the edge. The evil Luke slowly crawls out of the crack. Then he looks around. "Time to make you infamous."


	16. Chapter 16 The past

Chapter 79: The past

The first day of training has ended. It took me a while to let go of the anger i had when the evil me defeated the demon instead of me. But thanks to Jesus's words, i calmed down. After that he told me to stay.

"I have something to tell you Luke."He said importantly. "What is it?"Luke asked. "It's about the past. Matter of fact, it's about your father."Jesus spoke. A wave of anger blew over Luke. "i don't want to hear. After all the bad things he'd done to me and my family."Luke said while trying to control his anger from rising. "If you would listen to me then i would explain everything to you."Jesus said.  
Luke lifted up his shirt and said "Then try to explain this!"

Jesus looked at his scarred body. "Please Luke, you've got to listen to me so you could understand about all the things that are happening right now! How you've become this smart to create your robotic army."Jesus begged.  
Luke hesitates for a few seconds and thinks it over. After about a minute of silence between them, Luke sits at the opposite direction of Jesus, facing him. "Can i start?"Jesus asks. Luke nods.

15th century. Before the Hussite wars. I was sent to find a man named Jan Hus and to guard him.  
"Jesus, i need you to go to the central Europe. My spies tell me that the devil has sent there a Devil Knight."God ordered. "How does he look like?"Jesus asked. "My spies tell me that they have no idea who it is or how he looks like. They told me that it wants to kill a man named Jan Hus. Hus is a very important person that will change the christian world. I need you to protect him for as long as possible and to find who the devil knight is and kill it."God ordered.

It is the year 1408. I finally found the now 36 year old Jan Hus leaving his house. I approach him quickly. "Hello Jan. I'm Jesus Christ."Jesus introduced himself.  
Jan looked surprised. "My lord!"Jan said as he kneeled down before Jesus. "Stand up my son! I have come to protect you from the evil that has come here."Jesus said. Jan quickly stands up and brushes the dirt of himself. "Can everyone see you?"He asked. "No. Only you."Jesus replied.  
Couple houses away a shadow runs by. Jesus notices it and puts his left arm around Jan. "Are you in a hurry?"Jesus asked. "No, my lord."Jan replied. "Then hurry back inside your house."Jesus ordered.  
The shadow charges at the two of them. Jan runs inside the house and shuts the door. The shadow begins to form into a human body.

He was tall, skinny, with shoulder length hair, which was brown. he had blue eyes and a peaceful expression on his face. he had a wooden staff with a blue orb on the top. "So, you're the Devil Knight?"Jesus asked. "The name's James Ooma. The only son of the devil."The knight said.  
"The devil has a son?But you look so peaceful."Jesus said. "That's just the outside."James said. He pointed the orb at Jesus. "Show me your inner-self."

The blue orb glowed. White light appeared from jesus's chest. "So this is what warmth feels like."James said. Jesus waved his fingers around and mumbled some words. James's body got numb and fell to the ground. Two angels appeared from thin air. "You called us sir?"one of them said. "Yes, take him back and tell god that we have a huge problem. By these signs means that a war will soon start. I want this guy to be studied on."Jesus ordered. The two angels nodded and grabbed James's arms and disappeared into the thin air.  
Jesus walked inside Jan's home. Jan was looking out the window. "Is the battle over?"He asked. "there was no battle. That man that attacked wasn't one of the Devil knights!"Jesus explained. "Then who was it?"Jan asked. "The devils son. But he didn't act like the devil at all."Jesus explained. "So what does this mean?"Jan asked. "I don't know."Jesus replied.


	17. Chapter 17 The past 2

Chapter 80: The past 2

"The university of Prague is being split apart my lord. King Wenceslaus wants me to become the spokesperson of the university. But i don't know if I'll make the right choice. What do you think my lord?"Jan asked.  
"I think that you should take the spot as the spokes person. With that spot, you will change the road that the Christians are on right now."Jesus replied.  
"Right then. I'll just write to the king that i accept the spot." Jan said as he took out a roll of parchment paper and some ink with a feather.

"I have to go to heaven for a little bit. So I'll send a angel to guard you while I'm away."Jesus said. Jan nodded and started to write.

In Heaven: Jesus opens up the oak doors and walks in. God was sitting at his desk as usually. "Checking up on James again?"God asked. "How's he?"Jesus asked. "There's still no sign of evil inside of his heart. In fact i don't sense evil at all from that young man."God replied.  
"Mind if i speak with him?"Jesus asked. "Go ahead."God replied. Jesus walked out of the office and walked into a white house. Inside the house was a table with four chairs. James was sitting in one of them, reading a book. He looks up and sees Jesus sitting down at the opposite side of him.

"Is that book good?"Jesus asked. "It is interesting!"James replied. "Can i ask you something?"Jesus asked. "Sure."James replied.  
"Why are you here?"Jesus asked. "I hate my father. He send me off on a mission to kill Jan Hus. Truth be told, i don't like the way my father rules. So I've decided to become a double-agent for god."James explained.  
"Well, your story would fool a ordinary person, but it won't fool me."Jesus told. "I will soon gain your trust Jesus after you'll see my good side."James replied.  
After that, Jesus left the house.

After a year passed, Jan Hus was at the height of his fame. At this time he became a rector of the University of Prague and enjoyed the favor of the court. The council of Pisa tried to find a new pope, and they've elected Alexander V.  
The roman catholic church considered Alexander as an antipope. Hus and the king had to transfer their allegiance to Alexander, but it would be the reason that some things went downhill for Jan.

While all of this was going on, i still didn't find the demon that the devil send to Europe. I finally began to trust James and started to train him bit by bit. He also became one of the best double-agents we had. The tides began to to turn sides slowly.


	18. Chapter 18 The past 3

Chapter 81: The past 3

It's been seven years now since things began to turn from bad to worse. The pope and his council turned against Jan and his teachings. He wrote his will before he went on his final journey to counter what the pope said and done. Meanwhile James had informed me that the devil knight has his hands soaked in the mess that Jan is in. Unfortunately it was too late.

Jan was caught and sentenced to trial, which then lead to burning at steak. Me and James tried to work out where and how could the devil knight be doing this. Jan lost to trial and was sentenced to burn at stake. We finally figured it out who the devil knight was: The pope himself. Then we hurried to stop the burning. I went to help out Jan while James went to the pope.

I got there too late. The executioner asked if Jan could recant , but he declined and said_"God is my witness that the things charged against me I never preached. In the same truth of the Gospel which I have written, taught, and preached, drawing upon the sayings and positions of the holy doctors, I am ready to die today."_ Those words stabbed hourglass my heart. Then as they laid the lit torches on the straw that covered Jans feet and body, he looked at me for the last time before he closed his eyes. I began to pray to ease his pain and suffering.

Once I finished my prayers, I headed towards the pope. When I got there, James and the pope were at a standstill. "What's the meaning of this James? You have betrayed us and joined God?"The pope shouted. "Yeah I did. What are ya going to do about it? Tell my father?"James shouted.

"He doesn't have to anymore!"A voice said. James and Jesus looked around. The pope just grinned evilly. A shadow slithered past James and popped out of the ground next to the pope. It formed into the devil. He looked like himself from the present except his tongue was shorter.

"What is this? My son, what do you think you're doing?"Devil asked. "Sorry father. But I can't take your evil ways anymore."James replied. "I knew I should've left you with your human mother!"Devil said. Jesus anger began to bubble up. "Enough! Devil, you and you're evil ways will end here. You have done enough damage to earth!"He shouted.

"You shouldn't have turned my own son against his father!"The devil shouted back. Jesus took out the God's Blades and charged at The devil. The pope got in his way. James slammed the pope to the ground. The devil spun around and his tail tripped Jesus. Jesus falls to the ground. The blades fall to the ground. "Noah don't mess around!"Devil ordered.

The pope turns to Noah. He's much younger that in the present. "But he's your son. I can't kill him."Noah replied as he pushed James away. "Fine then. If you can't kill him, then I will!"Devil said. He turned his focus on James. James crawls back desperately. Jesus grabs The Blades and stands back up.

Then he charges at the Devil. "Master watch out!"Noah shouted. The devil turns around and gets stabbed with the Punisher. "No one will die but you!"Jesus shouted. He pulled out the punisher. Blood gushing out of the devil. He staggers backwards. Noah runs towards him. "We'll be back! James I suggest you watch your back from now on!"He said. Noah grabbed Devil and with a light pop disappeared. "You okay James?"Jesus asked. James nodded his head and stood up.

From this day on, James had to stay low for a while. In the mean time I trained him until he became strong as Hero. I even signed him up to a tournament to see who would become the next nine planet protectors. In the end he ended up tenth in the tournament.

By the tournament was over it was the year 1989. Feeling that he was strong enough to take care of himself, James left heaven to live on earth. Within a few months he met a girl named Lora. Eventually one year later they got married and one year after they had Luke.

Its is the year 1998. It is dark. The streets are quiet. No sign of life anywhere except inside the houses. There's a pop and a shadow appears hidden behind a corner of a house. "Target found! Waiting for further orders."It said as it stared at the house where James lived in alongside with his family.


	19. Chapter 19 The past 4

Chapter 82: The past 4

The night before the nightmare began. I called James to heaven to inform him that one of the guardian angels have spotted a devil knight lurking around earth. He said himself that he will take care of it. When he returned back to Earth he told his family that he had an urgent job across the sea and won't be returning for a those words he packed up his things and left.

A month has passed. It's nighttime, and a shadow slithers towards James house. Then it stops a yard away and transforms into James. When he opened the door, welcoming hands surrounded him. It wasn't the real James.

We were in Japan when I heard from messenger angels that a shadow has appeared on James footsteps. Unfortunately, we were really exhausted from fighting the enemy. We hastily returned back to heaven to quickly recover. That was a huge mistake that James made in his entire life.

By the time we recovered, a nother month has passed by on earth and the casualties on James family were high. We stood in front of the house when we heard the sounds of whipping and yells. It made james tear up. "I have made a decision. This will be my last fight. Once the fight is over. I will burn the house down, so I can start over again. I also want you to promise me something. Protect my son at any costs. He was born as a genius and he will change the tides of this war." James said.  
"I promise. I will stand down in this fight and watch from the entrance of that house."Jesus replied.  
James walked inside the house. Then he walked out with Luke and kneeled down to look into his eyes. "Son, please go to your friends house to play for a while. My friend will come and get you later."He said. Luke nods and runs away. Then James looks at Jesus for the last time and walks back inside.

I stood there for the next hour or so listening to the fight that was going on inside. Then the house burst into flames. I quickly dashed in to see the outcome. Noah was lying on the floor. He was completely sliced to pieces. Next to hims stood James. He was all covered in blood and had a few broken bones.

Then another shadow appeared and turned into the devil. He stared at the two of them. "I see that you're revenge has failed Noah"He said. Noah spat blood out of his mouth and said, "My lord, please take me back so I can regenerate." The devil clapped his hands and Noah dissappeared. "For now, i'll retreat."He said and vanished.

"My wifes and her parents should be at the hall of Judgement by now. I wish I could go there with them, but I can't look into their eyes again after I see them."James said. "So, what are you going to do now?"Jesus asked. "Suicide!"James replied.  
"Suicide? There has to be another way than suicide!"Jesus shouted.

"I can't live with it! I know the risks of taking my own life. It's the only choice left for me! I want you to keep the promise! When I reach the gates to heaven, we'll meet again."James replied. Then he pushed away jesus with all his might. Jesus hits the opposite house and faints.

"The next thing I knew, the house was burnt to a fathers body was so burnt that it was hard to identify."Jesus finished.

"So where is my dad now?"Luke asked silently. "He's still in the river styx. It will take him about five more years to cross it."

Jesus replied.

"And what about my mom and grandparents?"Luke asked. "They are still here in heaven but their schedule is already full."Jesus replied.  
Luke quickly stands up. "What are you doing?"Jesus asked. "I can't just sit here. I have to train so I can make my father proud."Luke replied.

And so, they continued to train.

Back on earth:

Evil Luke opened up the gates, the fire sirens were going wild. He walks out of the front garden. Behind him, the white house was on fire.


	20. Chapter 20 Before the fire

Chapter 83: Before the fire

"As you know sir, we're here by Luke's orders."Aeth said. "I know that you want to blast some rockets into space."President said. "Not just rockets, but spaceships. You see, we were ordered to set up a moon base. Then set up a colony on mars."Aeth explained. "What for?"President asked in interest.

"So the mankind could survive if anything should and possibly happen to earth."Aeth explained. "So you're saying that the end is coming?"President asked. "Yes and I'm afraid that on this day next year the presumed final battle will happen." Aeth replied.

"Then. You've got my approval! Hope that you accomplish your mission to the end!"President said. Both of them stand up and shake hands. Aeth turns around a leaves the presidents office. "Just in case somethings happens, I'll station some of my soldiers here as an advance guard."Aeth spoke. "What for? I think that my guards are good enough."President replied.

"People from the other side said that something in form of Luke has arrived on earth."Aeth replied. "Where is it now?"President asked. "That we don't know. May we see again in the future."Aeth said and disappeared.

Outside the gates:

Evil Luke approaches the gates to the white house. Two bodyguards were guarding the gates. Luke swiftly took out the Devils blades. One of the bodyguards head got slices off and rolled on the ground. The other guard panics and pushes a red button. The sirens go off.

The president looks out of the office window behind his seat to see what was going on. "So it's attacking. Hope those advance guards show up soon." He thought to himself. Five bodyguards entered the office. "Sir, we're under attack." One of them said.

"Right then. Take me to the shelter!" President ordered. The five guards surrounded him as they headed towards the shelter.

Outside, Blue-plane has arrived on the scene. Five hundred soldiers jumped out of the plane. Evil Luke aimed at it with his Devil swords. A red ray of light hit the Blue-plane. It exploded at the moment when the ray hit it. About half the soldiers survived the impact.

They started to shoot at Evil Luke. Luke created a defensive barrier around him. Then he raised his hands and threw them to the ground. The soldiers crashed into the ground and blew up to pieces.

This scene brought the cops, firefighters, the ambulances , and the army. Some people ran out of their houses screaming in horror. Then the camera crews began to arrive at the scene.  
Evil Luke began to laugh sinisterly. Then he aimed at the white house. The red ray touched it and the white house exploded like if a bomb fell on it.

The pieces fell into the streets sending more panic into the streets. The police and the army began to shoot at Evil Luke. The bullets burn when they touched the barrier. Luke turns around and looks around. The he laughs sinisterly again and raises his hands. The cops and army rise into the air. The cameras began to roll. Then Luke pushed them towards the other side of the street. They crash into the houses and buildings.

Luke enters the streets pushing away anything that stands in his way.

Cape Canaveral.

"Here, I have brought the permission from the president."Aeth said. Showing the papers to the NASA. Without any words, they agreed.

Within half and hour they began to blast off rockets and spaceships. Few of the workers appeared before Aeth along with some FBI agents and army. "I'm sorry sir, but we have to stop you here and now." One of the FBI agents said.  
"Why?" Aeth asked. The other FBI agents surrounded him. "You're under arrest for helping out in the assassination of the president."The agent replied.

Somewhere in N. America:  
Hero walks up to the entrance to the Millennium city. "So far no sign of the enemy." He thought to himself. "So, they finally sent someone to help me get rid of this Barrier." A voice said.  
Hero turns around and asks "Who're you?"  
"I'm Necrofer, pleased to meet you, Hero!" He replied.


	21. Chapter 21 The second journey

Chapter 84: The second journey

"I'm sorry Necrofer, but I'm here to kill you!"Hero said. Necrofer laughs. "Kill me? Go ahead and try!"He said. "I already did!"Hero said as he grabbed his sheathed swords. Necrofers body splits in two. Blood spills everywhere. Hero turns around and begins to walk away. A bone whizzed by his left ear. He quickly turns around.

Necrofer is standing. His body is back to normal. A couple of skeletons stood next to him. "Like I said, try to kill me!"He said. "So, you can control skeletons. You're a necromancer aren't you?"Hero asked. "Yeah but I'm a different. The normal necromancers can only summon skeletons from the graveyards. But I can summon them anywhere, and I can also summon zombies from hell! Like so."He explained. He mumbled something and then pressed his hands onto the ground.

More than dozen hands popped out of the ground. Then they started crawling out. "You have an army of robots, and I have the army of the undead. We'll see which is stronger. You're robots or my zombies."Necrofer said. "How did he know that they were hiding?"Hero thought to himself.

"You're asking yourself, how'd I find your soldiers? I'll tell ya, it's the zombies. They told me."Necrofer spoke. "You read my thoughts?"Hero asked. "I told you, I'm different than the normal necromancers. I can also make your nightmares a reality."Necrofer explained.

Hero gave a sign. Soldiers jumped out of the bushes and trees and began to attack the zombies. Hero attacked necrofer. He took out his swords. "Light of purification!"He shouted. But nothing happened. "What the hell. My swords didn't glow at all." Hero thought to himself. "Surprised? I made your nightmare a reality!" Necrofer said.

F.B.I building, Miami:  
"There I told everything I know."Aeth said. The agent begins to laugh. "So we got another believer who believes in the'2012' crap!"He said. "Man, this guy's an ass."Aeth thought to himself.

"And what will happen at that day?"The agent asked. "The final battle that would decide if you humans live or die!"Aeth replied. The agent looks into the mirror and looks back at Aeth. "I'm done for now! Wait here, I'll be right back!" He said and left the room.  
"Luke, what have you done!"Aeth mumbled to himself.

Somewhere in America:  
Hero is in a forest. He is heavily wounded. Blood runs down from above his left eye. He holds his broken ribs as he continues to run. "Damn. He is much stronger than I anticipated. Not just him, but his undead too. My soldiers were taken out in an instant."He thought to himself.

A couple of hands pop out of the ground and grab hero by his ankles. He falls to the ground. Some trees crash to the ground. Necrofer walks over them. Holding a sword made out of backbones. "Now, you die."He said. He swings his sword. Someones hands stops the sword. Evil Luke stands in front of hero. "Luke what are you doing here?"hero asked. "Mind your own business hero! I've got something to say to Necrofer."Luke said.

"OH, Luke has arrived."Necrofer said. Evil Luke pushes necrofer flying. "I'll deal with you later!"Luke said and went after necrofer.


	22. Chapter 22 The tides of war change

Chapter 85: Tides of war change

Evil Luke appeared. "Well, if it isn't luke! Came here to help your friend?"Necrofer asked. Evil Luke pushes necrofer a hundred meters away. "Hero, I'll deal with you later!"Evil Luke said. Then he jumped towards necrofer. Hero staggers up slowly.

Evil Luke grabs necrofer by the collar and raises him. "What do you want?"Necrofer asked. "I want you to join me. The next ruler of the netherworld."Evil Luke replied. Necrofer grins. "Sorry but my loyalties stay with the devil!"Necrofer replied. "Then I guess I have no choice then!"Evil Luke said.

F.B.I Building.  
The doors open and three agents walk in. "All right we've decided. Though it's going against the vice-presidents orders."One of them said. Aeth stands up and faces them. "What does he want?"He asked. "Well he wanted us to hunt you guys down and give you a death sentence. Luke included. " The second agent said. "But for all the things you guys did back in Europe a month ago, we'll let you go under the circumstances that you've ran away and now are convicts on the run!"The third agent said.  
"Is that the only way?"Aeth asked. The three of them nodded. "Next time we'll meet, it will be when Luke tells the truth!"Aeth said and vanished. The three agents looked at each other and ran out the door shouting"The convict has escaped the building code black is In effect!"

Hero slowly walked to the entrance to the millennium city. Aeth appears next to the entrance. "Hero are you alright?"He asked as he ran to help hero. "Yeah I'm fine. Seeing you here must mean that you completed the mission that Luke gave you."hero replied. "No. Someone got in the way and made things very complicated."Aeth replied. "Same here."Hero said.  
They reach the entrance when they heard shuffling behind them. They quickly turn around to see necrofer all bloody. He falls to the ground and behind him stood Evil Luke. "Here I leave you with a gift from me!"he said. "Aren't you going to kill me like you said?"Hero asked. "Next time, today I've had lots of fun. So I have nothing to do here in this ugly places!"Evil Luke said.

"wait til Luke hears about this!"Aeth warned Evil Luke. "Oh I think he already knows of my being. Next time you meet him tell him that I'll be waiting at the grand canyon."Evil Luke replied. Then he walked off into the darkness. "I think we should warn Luke about this." Hero said and aeth nodded.

Hour later in heaven:  
Aeth and hero told everything that happened. "So, I've become an international criminal?"Luke asked. "yeah most likely."Aeth replied. "I'm pretty sure that lot's of people would disagree and begin to riot."Jesus said. "He also told me that he awaits you at the grand canyon."Hero said. "Did he say a date?"Luke asked. "No."Aeth replied.  
"So what are we going to do?"Jesus asked. "Aeth and hero, I want you to go back to my house. I've secretly built and under ground shuttle launching pad. Once you put the power back on, continue with the mission I gave you before. When my training is over, I'll go down there and face myself while the world watches."Luke ordered.  
At Luke's house:  
Evil Luke approaches his house. He forcefully opens the tornado shutter doors and walks in. There he faces the wall and punches through it. The wall crumbles and leaves a hole in it. He crawls through it. Someone points a gun to his head. "Who are you?"The person asked. "I've come to ask Marik a favor."Evil Luke replied


	23. Chapter 23 Oldfaces return

Chapter 86: Old-faces return

"Sir, there's someone here who wants to speak with you?"The man said. "Let him come in."Marik said. The underground base was half rebuilt from the last attack. Evil Luke enters the room. Marik was sitting in a throne like chair. "Ah, Luke. Long time no see. I'm guessing that you want me out of here?"Marik asked.  
"I really don't give a damn. I came here to ask you if you could join me."Luke replied. Marik begins to laugh. "So, the rumors are true."He said. "What rumors?"Evil Luke asked. "That you've turned against the good guys and joined the bad guys."Marik said.  
"I dunno about joining anyone. I just want to make my other selves legacy bigger and better."Evil Luke replied. "And you need me for that?"Marik asked. "No, I'll need your help to dethrone Lucifer."Evil Luke answered. Mariks eyes widen. "What's in it for me?"He asked. "I'll give you the millennium chain the belonged to you once."Evil Luke replied.  
"I'll have to think about it."Marik said. "I'm afraid that I have to hear your answer right now."Evil Luke said. "Then I decline your proposal."Marik said. Evil Lukes face became angry. "Why?"He asked. "Because I want to take it from him myself!"Marik replied. "You're lucky that at this moment I can't use my powers. Next time you're dead."Luke said. The he turned around and exited the base.

Outside Lukes house:

Aeth and Hero appear. "This brings back memories."Hero said. "This is where he lives?"Aeth asked. "Yup. But it looks in bad condition. I wonder what happened here."Hero said. They cross the road. "I'll check if anyone is inside the house."Hero said. "And I'll go check the backyard."Aeth said. Hero opens the door. "Hello, is anyone home?"He shouts. Pots and pans crashed to the ground in the kitchen. "Master Luke?Is that you?"A voice asked. "Aaron is that you?"Hero asked. Aaron, Lukes robotic butler comes out of the kitchen. "Bless me, it is you master."He replied.

Aeth walks around the house. He hops the low fence over. The burned house was still standing. He notices the shutter doors open. Then sees a figure walk out. He hides behind the corner of the burned out house. Evil Luke walks out of the base and disappears on the spot. "What the hell was he doing here?"Aeth asked himself. Then he checked if the coast was clear and ran inside the base.

"I'm not Luke anymore Aaron. My name is Hero, and this is my body."Hero explained. "What happened to my master?"Aaron asked. "He's training in heaven."Hero explained. "He died?"Aaron asked. "No, no, no. He went there with Jesus to get more powerful so he could protect Earth."Hero explained. "My master is such a great man."Aaron said. "Yes he is and he sent me here with Aeth. He told us that he has a underground shuttle pad or something like that."Hero said. "Oh you mean the Craft-Blaster 3000?"Aaron asked. "If that's the name of the shuttle launching pad then yes."Hero replied.  
"Yes. Unfortunately it has been severely damaged."Aaron replied. "How come?"Hero asked. "Well over a year ago when you were still with Luke, he went to rescue Samantha."Aaron said. "Yes, I still remember that battle. Sadly we lost and Luke died in the process. But what happened after I do not know."Hero said.  
"When you guys lost, The devil made an huge attack at the base. He caught us by surprise. Everything that stood in his way was destroyed. He destroyed the base completely. I was the only one that survived. After they left, I began to slowly rebuilt this base. Unfortunately, I was the only robot that could build and repair things. Then, half a year ago, a man named Marik came, along with his two followers. He told me that he would hide in the base for a while until he could recover fully."Aaron explained.  
"What Marik's here?"Hero asked. "Yes. I was about to make dinner for them, when you came."Aaron replied. "Aaron tell me, did he assault you or anything?"Hero asked. "No sir, he was always good to me. He even helps me rebuild the base back to when it was."Aaron replied. "Very well then. Please could you show me the 'Craft-Blaster 3000'?" Hero asked.

Aeth walked into the elevator. The lower he went, the noises got louder. Then the elevator stopped and Aeth walked out. He felt a pistol next to his head. "Who are you trespasser?"A voice asked. "Who's in charge here?"Aeth asked. "Master Marik, there's a stranger here. What to do with him?"The person asked through a walkie. "Bring him to me."Marik replied.  
"Marik's still alive?"Aeth thought to himself. The man guided Aeth to Marik. "Marik, you're still alive?"Aeth asked. "Aeth, is that you? Man this day's becoming much like a reunion with some old-faces again." Marik replied.


	24. Chapter 24 Mariks story

Chapter 87: Mariks story

"Today feels like a reunion with some old friends."Marik said. "Glad to see you still alive. Rumors said that you were working under devils command."Aeth said. "I did for a while. But then his views and opinions were different from mine. So I tried to take him down before I left. But I lost. Crashed into the sea and by the time I woke up, I washed up in France. Luckily a few American soldiers found me and took me into their base.  
They told me everything about how Luke defeated Hitler and the Nazis disappeared."

"I found five men who were willing to join me after they found out who I was. One night we stole a cargo plane. We were chased by the Air force. Three of my followers died during the chase. We went through a storm cloud and lost them. After that we headed towards this base. Since then, we hid here until our time is right to go out again."Marik explained.

"I see. Maybe you should join us and help us win this war."Aeth said. "That's the second time I've been asked today."Marik replied. "So that's probably the reason why I saw Him here."Aeth said. "You got it. But I declined his offer just like I did to yours."Marik said. "I don't see any signs of a fight here."Aeth said as he looked around. Marik stands up and begins to walk around. "Well he wanted to but he said that he can't use his 'powers'." Marik replied.

Aeth stared at marik shocked. "so, he does have a weakness."Aeth said. "Yeah, and from the reasons he told me to join him were really risky."Marik said. "What? He told you what he's going to do?"Aeth asked. "Yeah, he's going after the devil's throne."Marik replied.

The elevator opens up and Aaron walks in along with Hero. "Another face I haven't seen in a while."Marik said. "Marik, what are you after?"Hero asked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm after the millennium chain that Luke has."Marik replied. "Why are you still after that chain. I thought it was already clear that your clan can't control the powers of the items anymore. Ever since that prison break incident."Hero said.  
"That wasn't my fault and you know it."Marik replied. "Then who's was it?"Hero asked. "It was Galaxia. She works for the devil. Ever since I found that out, she threw me out of the rankings and told everyone that I was an accomplice of the spies that we jailed up for interrogation." Marik replied.

"What? Galaxias been deceiving us all?" Aeth asked. Marik nodded. "But why did you join the devil?"Hero asked suspiciously. "Cause he knew the whereabouts of the Millennium chain."Marik replied. "But then in the first battle, I was awakened from the chain. That must've scared you!"hero said. "Yeah it did."Marik replied. "So why did you confess back then?"Aeth asked. "Because Noah was there and he would hear everything."Marik replied.

"But I still don't get it. Why do you want that chain?"Aeth asked. "because it's the only way for a normal human and demons to cross to heaven without getting killed."Marik replied. "That explains it."Hero said. "But we're in trouble. Luke sent Galaxia to retrieve the Millennium skull. If what you say is true then the devil has one item."Aeth said.  
"Not only that, but the skull can only kill the virus that has infected the entire Asia and is spreading."Marik said. "What?"Hero and Aeth shouted.

Meanwhile in hell:  
"Sir, I've got some news to tell you."A messenger demon said. "What is it?"The devil said. "It seems that Luke has become evil and rumors say that he's after your throne." The messenger demon said. "Do you why he's changed?"The devil asked. "No sir, but I got another message. This time it's from the Death Witch Galaxia. She said that she's got the millennium skull and is headed towards the base in Antarctica. "The demon replied.  
"Thank you, you may now leave."The devil said. The messenger demon bows down and walks away. The devil stands up from his throne. Then he walks into the darkness and disappears.

Antarctica:  
The devils base has spread across the entire land. Heavy walls surrounded the icy island from all sides. Demon battle ships were docked in bays. A huge stronghold that seemed to reach the clouds stood inside the heavy walls. It's creepy and eerie looks sent the birds flying away in fear.

The devil appears inside the conference room. A witch stood across the room. Her hood covered her face. Only her crooked nose showed in the light. "So, you brought me a millennium item."The devil said. The witch laughs creepily. "That's not the only thing I brought back." Her creepy voice said. She took out something like a costume. "What might that be?"The devil asked. "That is the real Galaxia." The witch said as she took the costume apart. When she was done, the clothing was removed and galaxias skin was shown. "No wonder your called 'The death witch'"the devil said. The he began to laugh evilly. The death witch joined him.


	25. Chapter 25 Shattered

Chapter 88: Shattered

"Now give me the skull."Devil said. The death witch hands him the millennium skull. He examines the millennium skull carefully. Once he was done, he set the skull on the table. "Well?"The witch asked. The devil begins to laugh. The skull shatters to pieces. Devil stops laughing. He stares at the pieces. "What the fuck just happened?"he asked angrily. "Was that suppose to happen?"The witch asked. "Hell no!"The devil replied angrily.

Meanwhile in South America-somewhere in Brazil

There's a grassy field surrounded by a forest. Masr and Samantha were in middle of training. Samantha looked all beaten up. "Don't tell me that you've reached your limits again."Masr said. "Sorry but the little one is hungry."Samantha replied. "Fine then, we'll take a breather. You're not the only one who has to feed."Masr replied.  
Pain strikes Samanthas head. She grabs her head. "You OK?"Masr asked. "Yeah. My head just hurts from dehydration."Samantha replied. "Then you better go and drink lots before we continue."Masr replied.

"This pain must mean that 'it' has been destroyed. I better warn 'him'." Samantha spoke to herself.

North America  
Luke's house

"We have to warn Luke!"Aeth said. "No, not yet. We have to complete this mission first."Hero replied. "If you want help fixing it then we'll help." Marik said. "Thanks marik. We need that shuttle launcher in top shape so we can save this race."Hero replied. "By the way, how long will it take?"Aeth replied. "About one week."Aaron replied. "Then let's get to it."Aeth replied as rolled up his sleeves.

Heaven

Lukes training continues. "Demon return to me!" Luke said. He raised his hand. The demon flew around him and flew straight into his arm. Luke begins to breathe hard. "Good job Luke. You are improving quickly by the minute. In no time you will control the demon for more than hour."Jesus said. Luke collapses to the ground.  
"You deserve this break. For today, we shall end."Jesus said.

A spark of light gets his attention. "That sign." He thought to himself. He disappears.

Then he appears next to the gates. "Galaxia, I know you're here." A blue light slowly appears in front of him. "Thank god you noticed my flare."Galaxia said. "What happened?"Jesus replied. "I was framed. There's someone who is using my body. That person found the fake skull."Galaxia said. "They did? When?"Jesus replied. "Not long ago."She replied.  
"That was expected. Somehow I knew that there was something wrong with you."Jesus replied.

"Yeah. That person froze me in time. Until five years ago. I used 'her' for a while now!"Galaxia replied. "Is there anything I can do to help?"Jesus replied. "Yes. Get my body back."Galaxia replied. "It will have to wait for at least a day." Jesus replied. "that is fine."Galaxia. "Good. Now I have to wake up my apprentice. His break lasted too long."Jesus replied.


	26. Chapter 26 Time

Chapter 88: Time

North America:  
Luke's base.  
The repairs of the shuttle launcher 3000 were almost complete. Every one was taking a lunch break. Aeth and Hero told Marik what happened so far. They also thought of way on how the war would end. When they were done eating, they continued on the repairs.

China:  
Jeputir and Unus were leading the robot army into a nearby architectural site. "Is this the one?"Unus asked. "Hopefully. Hope it's not zombie infested like the other ones we went into." Jeputir replied.  
They stop walking. In front of them was a huge crater, and inside was the terracotta army. "Yup this is the one."Jeputir replied. Unus jumps inside. He begins to examine the statues. "Some of these look like they have been used to break the barrier."Unus yelled out of the crater.  
"So, the enemy is or maybe was here before us. I'll send some soldiers down there to help you out!"Jeputir shouted back.  
The soldiers began to prepare a base. Unus continued to check the statues. Something moved in the shadows around him. "Jeputir! We go company!"Unus shouted. Jeputir looks down into the crater. Unus was surrounded by hundreds of zombies.  
"Shit! If I use my powers then I will destroy the statues."Unus thought to himself. Jeputir raises his hands in the air. The statues rise from the crater. Then Jeputir moves the statues next to the crater. "Unus is that better?"Jeputir asked.  
Unus throws away his cape. "Hell yeah!"Unus replied with a grin.

Africa:

Vin is wandering around in a rainforest. He begins to scratch his head. "Man, I must be lost. Everything looks the same around here." He thought to himself.  
It begins to rain heavily.  
"There should be my base around here. All I did was go to the bathroom."He said.  
He continues to search for his way back to the base.

South America:

"Samantha! You feeling better?"Masr shouts. Samantha opens her eyes. Masr was standing over here. Samantha slowly sits up. "What happened?" She asked. "You were in middle of running back into the base when you just collapsed. I tried to wake you up for five hours already."Masr replied. "Sorry but I was dehydrated a lot. That's why I fell."Samantha replied.  
She staggers up. Masr gives her a hand.  
"Night has already fallen. So let's just rest tonight and have dinner. Tomorrow, we'll continue training 'that' technique."Masr said.

Europe-Russia border:

Ever since the war was over, merc was in charge of guarding the border line. Day after day the tension was rising. But today , they were surprisingly attacked by the Russians. But Merc and his army stood their ground. Many had fallen. But that was just the first attempt to break the defensive line.

Heaven:  
Jesus stood outside a room. Inside was Luke dressing. He put his hair in a ponytail and put a sash around his head. Then he put gods blades on his left side of his belt. He wore black pants with many pockets and had a spiky belt. He had a unbuttoned shirt and wore a black tank top. His shoes were in black. He had a spiked wrist band on his wrists and a necklace of the cross on his neck. He opened the doors. Jesus turns around to face him.  
"You ready?"He asked. "Let's go!"Luke replied.


	27. Chapter 27 The third journey

Chapter 90: The third journey

Unus takes a deep breath and then blows some bluish colored smoke out. The smoke quickly surrounds him. The zombie charge into the smoke. Sparks of electricity blast the zombies into pieces. The area slowly fills up with the smoke. Most of the zombies were killed of without any remorse. "Pity. Was hoping for a challenge."Unus said.

He jumps back onto the higher ground. "There. I finished them down there."Unus said. "Good thing. Now take a look around us." Jeputir replied. Unus looks around. Millions and millions of zombies surrounded them. The zombies began to move to sides. There was a man walking in the middle towards them. His face was covered in skin while his hands were only bones. He wore a top hat and a traveling cloak. He had heavy boots and long black pants.

"I should thank you for taking that army out of it's barrier. Now step back and let me take it."The man said. "Who are you and what if we refuse?"Unus asked. "Forgive my rudeness. My name is Acrophelius. I'm the older brother of Necrofer. If you don't surrender that item, then my army of over two billion zombies will crush you and your million soldiers that are behind you."The man replied.

"Two billion versus one million. That sounds fair."Unus said.  
"Too bad that they go for humans only. Otherwise we would've been fucked."Jeputir replied.  
"By that I'm guessing it's the signs of not falling back?"Acrophelius asked. "No. It means your ass is going to be crushed by my gravity."Jeputir replied.  
Jeputir thrusts his arm forward. Thousands of zombies were forced back and crash to the ground. Then Jeputir thrusts his paws to the ground. The fallen zombies explode due to the heavy gravitation. Unus begins to twirl his staff above his head. A dense blue cloud covers the nearby zombies. Electric currents zap through the cloud. More zombies fall to the ground.

Acrophelius stares in disbelief. "One million plus us equals more that two billion."Jeputir said. Robots begin to shoot at the zombies. "Kill them all. Don't let them live!"Acrophelius shouted. The zombies charge at them with full force. Acrophelius disappears behind the zombies. Unus creates a cloud. "Jeputir jump on!"He shouts. Both Unus and Jeputir jump on the cloud. The cloud rise into the sky. "Holy crap. What a sight."Unus said. Zombies were everywhere as far as the eye could see.

"There's no time to be sight seeing this. We have to get to the item fast."Jeputir replied. "Where did you put them?"Unus asked. "Next to the hole."Jeputir replied. Both of them examine the battlefield. Unus notices the statues. "There I found them. But look, Acrpohelius and his zombies got them before us!"Unus shouted.

The zombies took a statues one-by-one. Then they ran away from battle with them. "Damn, can you speed up this cloud?"Jeputir asked. Unus taps on the cloud. The cloud picks up speed. They began to catch up to them. Jeputir jumps off the cloud. He uses his gravitational abilities to smoother the landing and kills some zombies in the process.  
Unus taps the cloud again. The cloud explodes and send tiny pieces into the air. "I've dissolved the cloud and sent the poison into the air. That should slow down or kill the zombies."Unus said after he landed next to Jeputir.

Jeputir checks out the statues that he just saved. "Say, how many statues are there exactly?"he asked. "A thousand! Why?"Unus asked. "Cause so far, we have returned twenty of them."Jeputir replied. "Our soldiers are occupied at the moment so it's up to us to get them back."Unus said. "Right. I''ll go on ahead and clear the path for you. In the mean time put up some barriers or teleportation techniques so that they could be safe."Jeputir ordered.

"Good luck my friend. The path that I saw was crucial. The forest is very dark."Unus replied. "Don't worry about me. I have gravity on my side." Jeputir replied. He turns around and runs towards the forest. Unus turns around and begins the chants for the barriers. Once he was done he created and fog That protected him up to twenty meters around him.

Deep in the forest. Jeputir catches up to the running zombies. He uses his abilities to crush them. Then he carefully lands the statues to the ground. "There. A dozen more were saved." He said. The sounds of the battle that was happening a few miles away began to slowly get quieter and quieter.

"Hope that they won."Jeputir said. Just as he turns around to move ahead, a nuclear bomb explodes on the battlefield. "Oh shit."Jeputir replied. He Sets up a gravitational barrier to negate the sonic waves and the damage.


	28. Chapter 28 Arrival

Chapter 91: Arrival

In the earths atmosphere:

"Did you just see that?" Luke asked. "Yes I did. That didn't look too good!"Jesus replied. "Something must be going on there. Plus it's in the zombie infect china. Hope that no one got blasted away."Luke said. "You seem to be worried."Jesus said.

"I am. After I left, my evil side has damaged my name. While we trained, I thought of a way to fix this."Luke said. "How's that?"Jesus asked. "I'll send a message to him and others."Luke replied. "How will you do that?"Jesus asked. "I'll make a huge scene that the world would see. Can you sense something big going on?"Luke asked.

Jesus begins to concentrate. "Yes. At the burned down white house. The vice-president Al Greesome is having a conference in the garden. Hundreds of news crews are there. Is that enough?"Jesus asked. "That's plenty. Hope you won't mind if I go there alone? If you'd go with me, then riots would happen in the streets saying that the end is coming."Luke replied.

"Alright then, if you insist. Meanwhile I'll check out what happened in china."Jesus said. "Right. I hope that you know that this is the only way."Luke said. Jesus nods. "Though I don't approve of it. But indeed it is the only way. May luck be with you."Jesus said.

Jesus speeds like a bullet into china. Luke disappears like light and heads towards Washington D.C

Meanwhile in china:

Unus teleports back into china. Then the sight strikes him like light. "What the hell happened here?"He asked himself. The surroundings in a five kilometer diameter were totally destroyed. The zombies and robo-soldiers that were in the blast were completely annihilated to dust.

More and more zombies kept on running towards him. "Crap. There's no time to stop and think. Have to retrieve the statues quickly." He thought to himself.

A little farther away:  
"I can't believe that I lost a nother comrade right before my eyes. What should I do?"Jeputir thought to himself.  
Jesus appears next to him. "Oh thank god you came. This must mean that the training is complete?"Jeputir asked.  
"Yeah. But forget about Luke for now. What's the situation here?"Jesus asked.  
Jeputir told Jesus what happened. Then Jesus begins to concentrate again. "You don't have to worry anymore Jeputir. Unus is alive and well."Jesus replied. Jeputir sighs of relief.  
"Where is he now?"he asked. "He is heading this way?"Jesus replied.

"Right. Can I leave you to this? I'll head on ahead and recapture the rest."Jeputir asked. "Go ahead. I'll take care of this and wait for unus."Jesus replied.

Above Washington D.C.  
Luke arrives in the Washington D.C skies. "Time to do this Luke."He told himself. Then he glides down right onto the gates to the place where the white house stood once. In front of him stood the news crews from around the country. They were all focusing on the vice-presidents speech.


	29. Chapter 29 Message

Chapter 92: Message!

Vice-president Al Greesome was in the middle of his speech.  
"...all of us, like me, who thought that he was the worlds savior has betrayed our trust in him. Now rumors say that the end is coming. He has allied himself with 'protectors of planets'. One of our people have spoken to one of them. And before his eyes, he escaped. Now I demand from all countries and states across the world to hunt down Luke and his friends,so that we could give them the right justice."

Greesome looks at the crowd. The he sees Luke standing on the gates. His face goes pale. "So, you came to finish things or let yourself get caught!" He said. The guards began to surround Luke. The news crews turn all around to see to whom Greesome was talking to.

Luke's home:  
Aaron dashes down into the base. "Sirs, My dear sirs."He shouts while running towards them. "What's up?"Hero asked. "Master Luke is on T.V"Aaron replied. "What?"Hero and Aeth shouted. They let go of the tools they held and ran out of the base and inside the house.

South America:

"What the hell is he doing?"Samantha shouted. "You should calm down or your baby will feel your anger too. Remember our training of life."Masr said. "I can't be calm when he's doing something as rash as this. Heading to the enemy so he would probably get caught?"Samantha shouted again.

Africa:  
"What is he up to?" Vin thought to himself as he stared at the T.V.

China:  
"I knew it. This reaction that everyone has about this. Luke, you have probably just made the world your enemy."Jesus thought to himself.

Back in Washington:  
"All of that cock and bull you just said is all lies." Luke said. "What did you say?"Greesome asked. "I said that your corrupted ass is lying to the whole world."Luke replied calmly. "How dare you call me corrupted. You were the one who betrayed us."Greesome replied. Signs of anger began to pop up.

"I wasn't the one who killed the president."Luke said. "Then who was it? Huh? That person looked exactly like you! The whole world saw it."Greesome shouted angrily.  
"That's odd. The president was shocked at first when I met him in heaven." Luke said. Greesome begins to laugh. "Again with the heaven crap. Do you think that the world will believe you?"he asked.

"Not today. But tomorrow. I just came here to tell my 'twin' and my friends that tomorrow I'll accept the challenge and I'll be there at dawn. If anyone want's to come and witness the truth, then please go ahead. The place is the grand canyons."Luke said. With that he turned around and jumped off the gates.  
"Guards get him!" greesome shouted. The guards run after Luke. Luke quickly escaped before they had any chance to react.

Luke's home:  
"We'll be there."Hero said. "Count me in too!" Aeth said.  
The front doors open wide. Luke walks in. "Master Luke!"Aaron shouts. He runs towards Luke. Luke welcomes Aaron with a hug. "I'm glad you're back sir!" Aaron said. "Yeah. I'm glad to be home for a bit."Luke replied.


	30. Chapter 30 Vicarious onlookers

Chapter 93: Vicarious onlookers

The day before the fight:  
The night falls quickly. Evil-Luke is sitting at the edge of a cliff in the grand canyons. He was reading the newspaper. Then he throws the newspaper into the river that snaked it's way out in the middle of the canyons.  
"What a flashy way to answer my challenge. This is going to be very interesting match!"He said.  
He looks at the horizon and sees a stray of light coming from the ground and rising into the sky. "Looks like you'll have more spotlight than ever."he said again.

Luke's home:

The shuttle launcher 3000 was wide open in the backyard. Aaron ran inside the house. Then he turns the TV on and waited. Then the news came on with a breaking story. Aaron ran back out. "Sir, they're showing it!"He shouted.  
Luke crawls out of the shuttle launcher and runs inside to see what the news say.

"We have a breaking story. Many people are witnessing some strange ray of light rising into the sky. Rumors began to spread that the light is a nuclear missile being blasted off. Other rumors say that it was the former 'Hero' Luke Ooma doing some strange acts. Police are warning others not to go outside until this is solved and the light is gone. Now we go back to the scheduled programing!" The news anchor said.

Luke turns the TV off. "Looks like the world knows now. Now it's just the waiting game. Aaron tell the others that I'm going to rest up now!"Luke said.

In Hell:  
"Your grandson seems to want lot's of spotlight on him before they get him." The death witch said. She was standing beside the devil who was sitting at his throne and watching the TV.  
"Tomorrow seems to be interesting. Say, why don't we go to the show and watch it in person?"The devil asked. "I'd be delighted sir."The death witch replied.

Somewhere in china:  
"What the hell was that?"Jeputir asked while he stared at the sky. "Don't worry jeputir, it was lukes doing."Jesus replied.  
"I wish that unus would hurry up and get here. I want to be at Lukes side when he fights." Jeputir said.  
They finally had the last statue with them. Acropheliuses body was on the floor. Half of him was missing. "Damn it! I almost had them."He sputtered out. Jeputir stomps on his face and add pressure on it. The head splatters and acrphelius was no more.

The dawn of battle:  
Luke prepares himself in his bedroom. Then someone knocks on the door. "Come in!" Luke said. Aaron walks in. "Sir, everything is prepared."Aaron said. "Thanks Aaron."Luke replied.  
A while later, Luke, Aeth and Hero walk inside a blue plane. Then the plane rises into the air and heads towards the grand canyons.

Somewhere in a secret base:  
The vice-president Al Greesome starts to make a move. "Is everything set and ready?"he asked. "yes sir. Everything is read to go." The secretary replied. "Right then, let's go and confront the killer of the former president!"


	31. Chapter 31 The grand canyon battle

Chapter 94: The grand canyon battle

Evil Luke stood at the edge of the canyon staring at the other side with his hands crossed. In the distance were some news helicopters arriving at the scene. Then they reached the canyons and began to circle the place.  
The devil hid in shadows as he began to watch the battle. "Looks like I came a bit early."He through to himself. Then at the other side of the canyons Jesus appeared with unus and jeputir.

"So that's the evil Luke?"Unus asked. "It appears so!"Jeputir replied. "And we're not the only ones here to watch!"jesus said. As he finished saying that, a dozen or so army choppers flew overhead. "This is vice-presidents doing!"Unus said.

"You guys know that we can't and won't join in the fight unless it's necessary right?"Jesus replied. "yeah we know!"Unus replied.  
The blue-plane appears in the distance. "Oh look, there he comes!"Jeputir said as he pointed at the plane. The choppers flew at full speed at the plane. Then they divided and turned to the sides. Then above the plane circled the news helicopter.

Finally the plane lands. The doors open up and Luke walks out. Followed by hero and Aeth. "guys it's been a while!"Luke said. Jeputir and unus just smiled. "It seems that Samantha and masr are happy to see you too!"Jesus replied. Luke looks around. "But I don't see them here!"he said. "No, They're watching you on the TV. In fact, the world is watching right now!"Jesus replied. "Right then. I guess we'll start then."Luke said. "But be careful Luke. If you use the demon, then you might evolve a bit."Jesus warned Luke. "Yeah, I know!"Luke replied.

He walks up to the edge of the cliff and stares and his evil counter part. Both of them stare at each other for a while. The helicopter flies above them and begins to circle around. Both of them still haven't moved an inch.  
The air around them becomes still. Luke moves an finger. Both of them charge at each other at the speeds of light. Both of them clash in middle of the air. The gods blades and the demons blades began to send out sparks when they touched each other.

"You've gotten stronger!"Evil Luke said. "And you've got a powerful weapon there!"Luke replied. "Actually it's the counterpart of your blades."Evil Luke replied. Luke pushes away from his evil counterpart. Evil Luke puts his left palm into the air. Then some black mass begins to form.  
Then he throws the black mass at Luke. "Spiritual barrier!"Luke shouts. The spiritual-riser begins to glow. The black mass hits a invisible wall and rebounds back at the evil counterpart.  
He opens up his mouth and lets the black mass in. Then he swallows it. Nothing happened.

Luke lowers the spiritual-riser. Evil Luke burps. "Was it tasty?"Luke asked. "Not really! But I'm just getting started!"Evil Luke replied.


	32. Chapter 32 The grand canyon battle 2

Chapter 95: The grand canyon battle 2

They charge again. Both swords clash and sparks fly out again. Evil Luke headbutts Luke. Luke grabs his nose in pain. Evil Luke takes advantage and tries to slash Luke. Luke counters the slash with the spiritual barrier. Luke checks if he's bleeding.  
Evil Luke raises his hand and tugs backwards. Luke flies towards Evil Luke. "What the.."Luke thought to himself. Evil Luke punches Luke in the face. Luke does a 360 and begins to fall. "Oh I'm not done yet!" Evil Luke said. He throws the energy balls at Luke. Luke raises the spiritual barrier again. The energy balls bounce off the barrier.  
"I'm starting to get sick and tired of your barrier! Is that all you can do after all of that training?"Evil Luke asked. "Hell no! I'm still testing out your skills!" Luke replied. Evil Luke becomes enraged. "You want to see my power? Fine then, I'll make you regret what you said!" Evil Luke said.

He pulls Luke closer to him. Luke doesn't have enough to react. A huge energy ball begins to get larger and larger. "Feel my wrath!"Evil Luke shouted. He uses his gravitational powers to pull Luke towards the energy ball. "Oh shit!" Luke thought to himself. He hits the energy ball at full force. The ball swallows him whole. Sparks of lighting go off in the ball. Luke screams in pain.  
The ball explodes. Luke is burned and unconscious. He begins to fall towards the river hundreds of feet below. Evil Luke laughs evilly. "I'm not done yet!"he said. He stops Luke in mid-air. His limp body just swings like raggedy clothes. Evil Luke begins to throw energy balls at him, exploding on touch.

"Luke, hang on. I'm coming!" Hero shouts as he approached the edge of the cliff. Jesus holds him back. " where do you think you're going?"he asked. "Where do you think!"Hero replied. "I can't let you do that!"Jesus said. "Why not! He's in trouble. I can't just stand around and watch him getting killed on front of my eyes!"Hero replied.  
Jeputir walks up to hero. "Do as Jesus said!"He said. "Are you serious? Look at him!"Hero said as he pointed at Luke's limp body. "He's knocked out cold. There's no way that he can defend himself like that!" Hero said. "Just watch hero! Besides, Luke hasn't even shown his true powers yet!"Jesus said.  
"What do you mean?"hero asked. "just fucking watch and stop asking questions!"Jeputir replied.

Evil Luke drops down to where Luke was. Then he grabs him by the throat and begins to choke. "I guess this shows the difference in power between us. You're a waste of my time!"He said. "Deflect!"Luke whispered. Evil Luke is sent flying from Luke and crashes on the other side. Luke coughs out smoke. "Man, I knew that smoking was bad, But didn't know that it was THIS bad."He said. "I thought you didn't smoke."Jesus shouted. "I don't!"Luke shouted back.

An energy ball whizzed by Luke's head. Luke turns around to see evil Luke standing there unscathed. "That didn't hurt one bit."He said. "It wasn't for hurting, but for deflecting!"Luke replied.  
The death witch became a bit nervous. "What's wrong?"The devil asked. "I'm sorry but I'll have to check up on something. Mind if I leave your side?"She asked. "Nope, go and do what you have to do!"The devil replied. The death witch disappears.  
"She seemed to be a bit nervous!"The devil thought to himself as he watched the fight.

"Time to take the offensive!"Luke thought to himself. Luke puts the spiritual-riser back into its shieth and puts the punisher into his left hand. "So, he has begun to take the offensive number 2!"Jesus said. "What does that mean?"Hero asked. "Speed is better than strength!"Jesus replied. "I don't get it!"Hero said. "Just watch and you'll see!"Jesus replied.

Luke puts his right foot forward and runs around evil Luke at speed of light. "Holy shit! He's fast."Evil Luke said as he looked around him. Then Luke disappears. "Where did he go?"Evil Luke thought to himself. "Look below!"Jesus replied. Evil Luke looks below. He gets kicked in the face at a high speed. He quickly rises through the air by the impact. Then Luke appears above him and does a roll kick and kicks evil Luke in the gut area. Then he falls faster face first.

A hundred feet below:  
The death witch appears facing the canyon wall. She walks through the wall. Behind her falls Evil Luke. "Gotcha!"he said while falling.


	33. Chapter 33 The grand canyon battle 3

Chapter 96: The grand canyon battle 3

Evil Luke quickly stop his free fall. Then he looks up towards Luke. Luke stares back. "So I was right then!"Evil Luke said.  
He quickly rises into the sky with a grin on his face. "Why is he smiling?"Luke thought to himself.

Evil Luke rises towards Luke. "Why are you grinning like that?"Luke asked. "Do you know the reason why I chose this spot as our battle area?"Evil Luke asked. "Cuz it's a famous place?"Luke asked. "Nope. The reason why I chose this place is cause I found a secret cave that is hidden here. I looked inside and found a dead body of what looked to me like it was galaxias!"Evil Luke replied. Everyone is shocked. The devil disappears. "Could you tell me where exactly is this hidden cave?"Jesus asked.

"It's right underneath your feet. Just a hundred feet below."Evil Luke replied. "Jesus, I'll go with you!"Hero said quickly. Jesus nods. Both of them jump of the cliff.

Inside the cave:  
The death witch drops galaxias body. "Good, it's still safe."She said. The devil appears. "Looks like your hidden spot was exposed."He said. "Why's that?" She asked. "Because Jesus and Hero are right behind me! Ain't that right boys?"Devil asked. He turns around to see hero taking out his sword and Jesus staring at him.

"We meet so soon. This time it will be brief just like before I presume?"The devil asked. "No. This time it's for a bit longer than you might think. Unless you decide to run like before."Jesus replied.

Back in the sky:  
"I'm sorry to say this, but playtime is up!"Luke said. "Why is that?"Evil Luke asked. "Because there is someone heading this way who wants my head really badly!"Luke replied. "You mean Greesome?"Evil Luke asked. "Yeah. I'm guessing that you can feel the corruption in the air as well?"Luke asked. "Yeah. After all, I'm you."Evil Luke replied.

"Yeah and it's my duty to get rid of my evil side for good!" Luke said. He went into a meditating position. Something dark begins to come out of him and covers him completely.  
"What the hell is that?"Evil Luke thought to himself.  
"You know, I have to thank you for giving me this power."Luke said.

"I sense trouble!"Evil Luke thought to himself as fear comes over him.


	34. Chapter 34 The grand canyon battle 4

Chapter 97: The grand canyon battle 4

Luke begins to evolve. From his back began to sprout two shiny black skeletal wings. A shiny black tail came out of his butt. A shiny black mask covered his entire head with holes for mouth nose and eyes. His eyes became blood red. A shiny black torso armor covered his chest and back. Then two shiny black wristbands along with gloves with holes for fingers appeared on both his arms.  
His punisher changed into a swords while the spiritual-riser turned into a shiny black shield. Finally his kneecaps were covered in shiny black leather and his shoes turned dark blue.

His power began to leak out. "Shit, it's started to leak out again. Must finish this in one hit!"Luke thought to himself. "Holy shit. What is this?"Evil Luke thought to himself.

Inside the cave:  
Luke's power began to be felt in here. Everyone notices this. "What is this power?"The death witch asked. "Is this one of the Luke's or your doing?"The devil asked Jesus. "It's your grandsons doing and not mine!"Jesus replied. The devil stands there amazed. "So my grandson finally began to show his full power! This is amazing!"The devil said. "No! This is just the beginning of his growth."Jesus said.

Outside the cave:  
The final phases of the battle begin.  
"Are you ready?"Luke asked. Evil Luke screams in anger. He pulls Luke close to him. Then he begins to throw energy balls at him. They all explode on impact. The smoke fades and Luke stands there without a scratch.  
"What the hell are you?"Evil Luke asked. "I am you except I'm much stronger than you."Luke replied. "Shit!"Evil Luke screams out and starts to throw more and more energy balls at Luke desperately. The smoke fades away again and Luke still doesn't have a scratch on him.

"I wish this battle would last a bit longer, but my time is limited. So I must finish you now!"Luke said. "Is that power too dangerous for you?"Jeputir shouted. "If I let out anymore than this, I'm afraid it will take me over completely! If I could finish my training then this wouldn't be a problem."Luke replied.

Seeing that he has no hope of winning anymore, evil Luke puts down his hands. "Go ahead and finish me! I have no hope of winning now!" He said. "Yeah! With this one swing, I will kill you!"Luke replied. Evil Luke laughs.

"No you won't cause when you live, I'll live. I'm your dark side. Thou you may not see me, I'll still be living in the shadows."Evil Luke said. "I guess you forgot that Jesus divided us apart before I started my training."Luke said.  
The cockiness disappears from evil Luke's face. "Oh shi-"  
With one good swing of the punisher, Luke slices his evil side in half.

The dark side burns into dust. The powerful swing was felt all around. The news helicopter had a slight turbulence cause of it. Jeputir and Unus were pushed back a few feet. The armor that was on Lukes body a face faded away.

Inside the caves:  
The standstill continues.  
"This was one heck of a day! I think we should retire."The devil said. "So, after all you're going to run away again? How sad."Hero said. "In time we shall fight. So now I'll let you take back the body of galaxias. I'm done with it anyway!"The devil said. He grabbed the death witches shoulder and both of them disappeared. "C'mon hero, let's head outside. I have a feeling that something else has just arrived."Jesus said.

Four army choppers full of soldiers arrived on the scene. All of them lands. Then the soldiers began to file out and cover the last chopper that was arriving. A few minutes later it landed and out came Al Greesome.


	35. Chapter 35 To see the corruption

Chapter 98: "To see the corruption"

Jesus and Hero appear next to Jeputir, Aeth and Unus. The choppers land right in front of Luke who was a few feet before Jesus and others. Out of the chopper comes out Al Greesome with his bodyguards and soldiers. "Luke, we meet again! And I'm guessing you're all going to be under arrest for doing all those crime you people committed. There is one question that I have to ask. What's up with those costumes? It's not Halloween yet." Greesome said.

"This is not a costume. This is the outfit that the planetary protectors wear."Aeth replied. Greesome begins to laugh and so do the soldiers. "'Planetary protectors?' You guys must be high or something. I haven't laughed so hard in so long." Greesome said as he continued to laugh. Gravitational pressure forces Greesome to the ground.

He stops laughing. Fear begins to show in his face. Jesus grabs Jeputirs arm. "Enough of that. You'll only make things worser."Jesus said. Jeputir releases the pressure. Greesome begins to breathe heavily and quickly staggers up. "What the hell are you people." He asked.

"They already told you. Now I have a question for you. What do you want?"Luke asked. Greesome fixes his suit and says "I came to arrest you for the murder of the former president right here in front of the news helicopter."  
"okay? And what do you want me to do? Surrender?"Luke asked mockingly. "Yeah that's right. Surrender. You have no where to run. You people are surrounded by the army."Greesome replied. "K. The I surrender!"Luke said. Then he turned away from greesome and walked towards Jesus and others. "Kill him!"Greesome ordered. A spray of bullets burst right at Luke but are deflected away by Jeputirs barrier. Aeth creates a deep fog for cover. "Guys, I want you to get the hell out of here."Luke said.

"There's no way that I'm leaving you here alone Luke."Hero said. "I agree!" Aeth said. "Me too!" Unus replied. "I can't let you hog up all the fun kid."Jeputir said. "I'm sorry guys. But I have to do this."Jesus said. He grabs Hero, Aeth, unus and Jeputir. Then he looks at Luke. "Thank you Luke for everything!"Jesus said. "Don't mention it. Afterall, we'll still be in contact right?"Luke asked. Jesus smiles and everyone disappears.

The fog dissipates. Luke shows a sign at the Blue-plane. The Blue-plane rises into the air and flies away. "Don't let that plane get away! I want some evidence too!"Greesome shouted at the fleeing plane.

South America:

Jesus along with Hero, Aeth, Unus and Jeputir appear in the base Samantha and Masr were in. Samantha and Masr run towards them. Instead of a welcome hug, Samantha beats the living daylights out of Jesus. A few seconds later, everyone tries to force her off of him. "Calm down. You can't be doing this."Masr said.

"Shut up! Why did you leave him there all alone when he's about to get arrested for something he didn't do?"Samantha shouted. Jesus slowly stands up and wipes the blood that was dripping out of his mouth. "It was Luke's choice!" Jesus replied. "Why did he choose to do it?"Hero asked sternly.  
"This goes back to when we were getting ready to depart from heaven."Jesus said.

Few days ago before Luke departed Heaven:  
"You ready to depart?"Jesus asked. "Yup"Luke replied. "Please wait!" A voice said behind them. Luke and Jesus turn around. There stood the former president. "Mr. President! What are you doing here?"Luke asked. "Me? I'm afraid that my time is over. I only cam here to warn you about greesome."President replied.

"Who's that?"Luke asked. "He's or was the vice-president. He's normal height, fat and bald."Jesus replied. "Oookay. What did he do?Or what is he planning to do?"Luke asked. "That I don't know but ever since you've been popping up in the news lately he has become more shrouded in the darkness of his greediness for the light."President replied and explained. "What's that got to do with me? He's just a want to be famous person."Luke said.

"I believe that he has something up his plan to make you infamous and for him to gain more fame. So I want you do something for me."President said. "And that is?"Luke asked.  
"I want you to show the world so they could see the corruption that Gresome has succumbed to. It may not be easy but please, I don't want a guy such as him to rule the U.S.A."President said.

"So why did you choose him at the elections?"Luke asked. "I didn't. I choose someone else, but Greesome bought his way in and I couldn't do anything."President replied. Luke pondered for a minute. "It will be a hard task, but I'll do it. First, I'll make a scene and agree to my evil sides challenge. That should make my presence known."Luke said.

Back to the present time:  
Everyone was silent after hearing this. All of them turn their attention towards the T.V.

Luke runs towards the end of the canvas and jumps off. The bullets missed him. Greesome looks down the canvas to see Luke flying away on his improved glider-board. "After him!" Greesome shouts.


	36. Chapter 36 The end of the beggining

Chapter 99: The end of the beginning

The chase began. Luke fled the grand canyons quickly. He was heading toward his home. In the distance he heard two jet planes approaching. Luke tapped his hover board. The board gained more speed. Within a few seconds the two jet planes were right next to him.

Luke looked at one of the pilots. He was showing Luke with his fingers to land or else. Luke shakes his head and drastically slows down. The jets try to slow down, but Luke was faster. Two wings slide out of the glider. Two missiles blast away from the wings. The jets gets blasted apart. Luke notices both of the pilots pulling out their parachutes and gliding towards ground. The wings slide back inside the glider. Luke dives down towards one of them until he is the same height as the pilot. "I'm sorry about that!"Luke said and glides away from the area.

Al greesome was in one of the choppers. "Sir, the jets that we sent after him were shot down!"The pilot said. "Are you serious? Send twice as more after him this time!I want him captured!"Greesome yelled.  
In a nearby city, four more jets rise into the sky and begin to chase Luke again. They catch up to him. "Shit! Doesn't he ever give up on chasing me?"Luke thought to himself. Then he tapped some things on the glider which made it glow all kinds of colors.

A missile misses him by a few inches. Luke sharply turns towards the right. A nother missile misses him. The wings slide out again and Luke turns around facing the jets. Two missile were launched from the glider. All four of the jets spread out and both the missiles missed their targets. The jets  
Surrounded Luke on four sides. One of them came up from behind. "Oh shit!"Luke thought to himself. He jumps off the glider. The pilot launches a missile at the glider. The glider explodes to tiny pieces.

Luke is falling quickly. He falls into a huge tree, landing on a hard branch. The jets fly away. Luke slowly sits up and puts the spiritual-riser back into it's shieth. "Lucky I used the barrier in time to negate most of the damage!"Luke thought to himself. A backpack falls to the ground right next to the tree.  
Luke jumps off the tree and finds himself in someone's backyard.

He picks up the backpack and searches it. Inside were two Uzis and ammo for them. He takes them out and arms himself. Then he puts on a bullet proof vest and puts on the backpack that was full of ammo. Then he crawls up the fence and jumps off and runs across the streets. "Damn! I'm thirty miles away from the Blue-plane! Have to make it there in time."Luke thought to himself.

"Sir, our jets have shot down Luke!" The pilot said. Greesome laughed, enjoying what he was hearing. "Did they find his body yet?"He asked. "No sir. It seems that he jumped of his glider before the missile hit the glider!"The pilot replied. "I see, I hope you don't mind taking me towards that area!"Greesome said.

The sound of police cars were heard out in the streets. Luke was about ten miles away from his crash site. He had to steal a car to get away fast a possible. Swat teams have joined the chase a few minutes later. Luke zigzagged through the streets. The police choppers have caught on to him as he was getting away. A cop car hits him from the left side. Luke looses control and hits a brick wall. He grabs his pack and runs out of the car. The cops surrounded him quickly. Luke begins to fire at them. The cops fall back. "I'm sorry everyone!"Luke yelled as he ran away.

Luke reaches a small park. Inside the park was a woman that was about to get robbed by a man who was wearing a hoodie. Luke drops his backpack and runs towards the damsel in distress. "Help me!"The woman screams. Luke jumps over the bench and gives chase. He drops his Uzis during the chase. Then he jumps on the robber and both fall to the ground.  
"Give me that purse!"Luke says. The robber gives Luke the purse with a hurry and runs away from him.

Then Luke walks towards the woman. "Here you go madam!"He said as he handed her the purse. Next thing he knew, there were guns pointed at his head. Luke turns around and see that he was caught by the cops. "Oh crap!"Luke said. "Why did you do this?"One of the cops asked. "So you could have a reason to catch me! Unless you're corrupted just like Greesome!"Luke replied.

A chopper lands near the park. Greesome walks out with a wide grin. "Good job to all. For this, I'll give you all a raise!"Greesome said. Luke looks at the cops disappointingly. "I can't believe it!"Luke said. "I'm sorry, but we had to."One of the cops whispered to Luke. Greesome walks towards Luke. "Looks like you've been caught! Now your fifteen minutes of fame are up! Lock him up boys!"Greesome said. Luke headbutts Greesome sending him to the ground. The cops retain Luke back. Greesome stands up holding his bleeding nose. "How dare you!"He yelled. "It's what you deserve!"Luke said out of anger.

"For this I'm sending you to Atlantis! The worlds most heavy secured prison! That's what YOU deserve!"Greesome said and began to laugh.

And so Luke was sent into Atlantis to serve his time until execution. Hours later in the white house:  
Greesome was alone in his oval office when the room became shrouded in darkness. Then the devil appeared.  
"I must thank you Greesome for what you did!"He said. "Thank you sir. Now about the deal we did."Greesome said. "Yes. I will let you become one of the influential people in this generation and I will give you an army if needed."The devil replied. "Excellent!"Greesome said.

"And now, onto the next phase!"The devil said. Both of them laughed evilly.


End file.
